All Night Long
by Missgranger33
Summary: Hermione reviens à Poudlard après la guerre. Mais ce n'est plus la même petite Hermione, c'est une belle jeune femme qui s'assume, assume son corps et ses désirs, au grand bonheur d'un certain petit blond.
1. Nouvelle Hermione

Bonjour à tous! Me voilà avec une petite fic concoctée pour vous! Je précise que l'histoire se passe après la guerre du tome 7 mais je n'ai pas forcément suivi les morts. Certains personnages sont donc de retour dans le monde des vivants si on veux^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture, Enjoy xx

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Le soleil se levait sur le terrier, repère de la famille Weasley et de leurs invités de cette fin d'été, Harry et Hermione.

Cette dernière était confortablement installée dans l'herbe, au sommet d'une petite colline derrière la maison et observait le levé du soleil. Hermione avait beaucoup changé ces deux derniers mois. La guerre été terminée, et même si elle et ses amis allaient bien, les derniers événements lui avait appris à profiter de chaque instant car tout ne tiens qu'à un fil. Avant de venir au terrier elle avait passé un mois en France, chez une cousine. Elle avait eu besoin de partir, de souffler et d'oublier les atrocités de la guerre à laquelle elle avait participé. C'est là bas qu'une transformation et notamment une transformation physique avait opéré.

Sa cousine, qui l'avait tant harcelée pendant des années pour la relooker, était ravie d'avoir enfin l'occasion de pouvoir partager son savoir en matière de mode et de beauté. Hermione été maintenant une belle jeune femme, arborant une chevelure soyeuse et ondulée à la place de la paille qui avait élu domicile sur sa tête. Les longueurs de ses cheveux étaient parsemés de mèches légèrement plus clairs. Ses grands yeux noisettes été habillement mis en valeur grâce à un discret maquillage des yeux et ses vêtements n'avaient plus rien de ceux d'un rat de bibliothèque. Elle savait se mettre en valeurs, faire ressortir ses atouts, sans vulgarité. Elle était devenue une jeune femme belle, épanouie, sûre d'elle et avec le souhait de profiter de la vie autant que possible.

\- "Hermione?" entendit-elle appeler

Elle se retourna pour faire face à Ginny qui s'installa à ses côtés.

\- "Je me demandait où tu été, je te cherche depuis dix bonnes minutes ! " s'exclama Ginny

\- "Désolé, vu que je me suis réveillée tôt, je me suis dit que j'allais en profiter pour aller admirer le levé du soleil." Expliqua-t-elle

\- "C'est vrai que c'est sublime cette vue" avoua Ginny en admirant l'horizon.

Après une minute, elles prirent le chemin de a maison pour aider tous le monde à préparer le petit déjeuner.

Hermione salua tout le monde qui été occupés à préparer des pancakes, toasts et œufs brouillés ; à mettre la table ou, dans le cas de Ron et Harry, plutôt occupés à émerger de leurs sommeil.

La petite bande s'installa une fois tout prêt et le repas commença dans la bonne humeur. Les jumeaux parlaient de leurs dernières créations pour la boutique, Harry et Ginny se faisaient les yeux doux et Hermione taquinait Ron qui n'était évidemment pas du tout du matin!

Un hibou frappa à la fenêtre pour déposer le courrier. Molly lui ouvrit, donna à manger à l'oiseau et récupéra la pile de lettre dans sa patte.

\- "Vous avez reçus vos lettres pour Poudlard les enfants!" s'exclama-t-elle en faisant la distribution de lettres.

Hermione trouva sa lettre bien lourde par rapport aux autres années. Elle compris pourquoi quand, en ouvrant délicatement l'enveloppe, elle aperçut une petite enseigne dorée briller au fond de celle-ci. Elle s'empressa de lire la lettre qui l'accompagnée.

\- "Tout va bien Hermione? Demanda Ron en voyant Hermione lire rapidement sa lettre les yeux écarquillés.

Elle hocha la tête un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

\- "Je suis préfet-en-chef!" Criait-elle d'excitation.

\- "Oh quelle bonne nouvelle! Félicitation ma chérie!" lui dit Molly la prenant dans ses bras.

\- "Comme si c'était une surprise! Ça n'aurait pu être personne d'autre que toi Mione, dit Harry tout sourire.

Tous félicitèrent tour à tour la jeune femme.

Après avoir débarrassé le petit déjeuner, chacun parti se préparer dans sa chambre en vue d'une journée au chemin de traverse.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, une odeur de poudre, de bois qui brûle dans la cheminée et de bieraubeurre prirent les narines d'Hermione. Elle inspira un grand coup. Même si, se couper du monde magique pendant un moment lui avait fait du bien, elle était au anges de retrouver cette ambiance, ces odeurs, ces bruits. C'est là où elle se sentait chez elle.

Ils écumèrent la rue toute la journée pour acheter leurs fournitures et une fois leurs achats fait, ils prirent place au chaudron baveur pour une pause bien méritée.

\- "Je me demande qui sera le deuxième préfet!" dit Ron "Tu as une idée Mione?"

-"Non aucune idée," répondit-elle." Peut être Alexandre Snow de Serdaigle. C'est un excellent élève." proposa-t-elle

\- "C'est souvent un Serdaigle qui est préfet ." ajouta Harry

\- "Ou un Serpentard, reprit Ginny. "Tu tombera peut être avec Nott ou Zambini"

\- "Ou pire Malfoy!" plaisanta Ron

\- "Ne parle pas de malheurs!" s'indigna Hermione. "Je le supporte déjà bien assez dans le même établissement ça suffit amplement!"

\- "Tu sait Mione, il à changé depuis le procès à ce qu'on m'a dit." dit Harry d'une voix calme.

En effet, après la guerre, plusieurs familles de sorciers furent jugés pour association à Voldemort, et la famille Malfoy fut l'une des premières. Ça avait été un procès très médiatisé. Le dénouement avait mis en lumière que seul Lucius été réellement impliqué, sa femme et Draco tout deux menacés et forcés de le suivre.

Lucius était à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours et Narcissa et Draco furent quand à eux innocentés et ils avaient littéralement été traqués par les journalistes pour leurs moindres faits et gestes. Ils avaient fini par se terrer dans leurs manoirs jusqu'à ce que l'affaire se tassa et que tout le monde passe à autre chose.

-"En tout cas," commença Ron pour changer de conversation, "je lève mon verre à Hermione pour son poste et à notre retour à Poudlard!"

Ils trinquèrent et passèrent une partie de la fin de journée au chaudron baveur à rire et à papoter entre amis.

Les jours qui les séparer de la rentrée passèrent à une vitesse folle et le temps des au-revoir sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4 furent vite là.

\- "Je vais devoir vous abandonner" lâcha Hermione une fois dans le train. "Je doit rejoindre le wagon des préfets"

\- "Ok," répondit Harry visiblement déçu de ne pas faire le trajet avec sa meilleure amie. "Passe nous voir si tu peux te libérer!"

\- "Promis", fit Hermione avant de partir vers le fond du train. Elle traversa la nuée d'élèves en ébullition avant d'arriver devant un wagon aux vitres fumées sur lesquelles étaient inscrit "Préfets-en-Chefs". Hermione souffla un grands coup et pénétra dans le wagon.

* * *

Aloooors? que se passe-t-il derrière la porte du wagon?

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews!

xoxo


	2. L'autre Préfet

**Hello la compagnie! Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier! Merci pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture.**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 _\- "Je vais devoir vous abandonner" lâcha Hermione une fois dans le train. "Je doit rejoindre le wagon des préfets"_

 _\- "Ok," répondit Harry visiblement déçu de ne pas faire le trajet avec sa meilleure amie. "Passe nous voir si tu peux te libérer!"_

 _\- "Promis", fit Hermione avant de partir vers le fond du train. Elle traversa la nuée d'élèves en ébullition avant d'arriver devant un wagon aux vitres fumées sur lesquelles étaient inscrit "Préfets-en-Chefs". Hermione souffla un grands coup et pénétra dans le wagon._

 ** _Chapitre 2 :_**

 _Hermione pénétra dans le wagon mais celui-ci était vide. Son homologue n'était à l'évidence pas encore arrivé._

 _Le wagon des préfets était très grands et beaucoup plus confortable et « cosy » que ceux des autres élèves. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette violette, des tentures aux fenêtres étaient en taffetas de la même couleur se mariant parfaitement avec le mobilier en bois foncé. Plusieurs fauteuils et banquettes était disposés le long du wagon, éclairé par une douce lumière s'échappant de trois chandeliers suspendus au plafond. Hermione fût même surprise de remarquer une petite porte au fond, indiquant des toilettes privatives. Elle été subjuguée par la beauté des lieux. Si ce n'était que le wagon elle n'imaginait même pas comment devait être leurs appartements communs !_

 _Après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle entreprit de hisser sa grosse valise dans l'emplacement prévu à cet effet au-dessus d'une des banquettes. Une tâche plutôt ambitieuse pour la griffondor si on prenait en compte le fait que sa valise faisait le double de son poids._

 _Draco Malfoy été arrivé juste avant le départ du train, il ne souhaitait pas affronter la foule d'élèves sur le quai, pleurnichant en enlaçant leurs proches ou les première années trop excités qui courraient dans tous les sens. Et surtout il ne voulait en aucun cas affronter le regard de tous ceux qui avaient suivi son procès et qui ont encore des doutes quant à son implication auprès de Voldemort. Car même si il avait été acquitté, beaucoup de personnes n'étaient pas convaincues de son innocence et pensait qu'il était un traître. Chaque sortie, c'était avéré un parcours du combattant cet été, jonglant entre les insultes, les messes basses et parfois même la violence des sorciers._

 _Il grimpa in extremis et se dirigeât vers le fond du train. Il avait en effet eut la surprise de recevoir son insigne de préfet en chef. Il entendait d'ici l'indignation de certains élèves quant à cet honneur qui lui été fait ! Mais même si il ne le montrait pas forcément Malfoy été un bon élève. Il travaillait dur, révisé beaucoup et s'appliqué dans ses études et ça il était fier de ne le devoir qu'à lui-même. Ni à sa famille, ni à sa fortune, ni à son rang !_

 _Il arriva rapidement devant le wagon des préfets dont il poussa doucement la porte. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec une situation…..Intéressante._

 _Une jeune femme, dos à lui, sur la pointe des pieds, tentait désespérément de ranger sa valise en hauteur. Ses bras hissés au-dessus de sa tête faisaient remonter son top noir qui laissait apparaître une taille fine et une peau délicatement bronzée. Elle portait une jupe moulant grise qui laissait deviner ses courbes parfaites et les douces ondulations de ses cheveux tombaient délicatement en cascade dans son dos._

 _Après avoir détaillé la jeune femme un instant sans qu'elle n'ait remarqué sa présence, Draco décida d'aller l'aider. Qui sait, si il jouait le preux chevalier, cette douce créature tomberait peut être dans ses bras._

 _\- Attends, je vais t'aider, dit-il dans le dos de la jeune femme en saisissant la valise._

 _\- Malfoy ?! Dit la jeune femme apparemment surprise_

 _Draco baissa les yeux vers la jeune femme pour enfin voir son visage._

 _\- GRANGER ?! Cria-t-il de surprise._

 _Il en lâcha la valise de la griffondor qui tomba brusquement en déballant son contenu au sol._

 _Il était bigleux ! Ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Il avait limite fantasmé sur Rat-De-Bibliothèque-En-Chef alias Granger ! D'un autre côté, pour sa défense, il fallait bien reconnaitre qu'elle avait changé et maintenant qu'elle lui faisait face, la face avant valait largement la face arrière._

 _Son petit top noir laissé apparaître la naissance d'une belle poitrine probablement mis en valeur à l'aide d'un bon soutien-gorge. La peau de son visage été lisse, son maquillage léger mettait en valeur les contours harmonieux de son visage et ses yeux noisettes hypnotisant._

 _\- Bravo Malfoy ! A peine arrivé, tu as déjà réussi à me faire chier ! Pesta Hermione en se baissant pour récupérer sa valise et remettre son contenu à l'intérieur._

 _Et elle jure ! Ma parole, qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ?! Après s'être remis de ses émotions, il voulut se pencher instinctivement pour ramasser les affaires éparpillés au sol quand un vêtement à ses pieds attira son attention._

 _\- Ne me dit pas que c'est à toi ça Granger ! Dit Draco, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres._

 _Hermione qui été au sol à rassembler ses affaires se retourna et fit face à un Malfoy brandissant un string en dentelle rouge vif très sexy._

 _\- Qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires la fouine ?! S'écria-t-elle hors d'elle en récupérant le sous-vêtement des mains de Draco._

 _\- Je n'ai pas eu besoin de fouiller rassure toi ! Il semblerait que tes petits dessous sexy sont naturellement attirés par moi et me tombe directement dessus. Ria-t-il._

 _Hermione ne releva pas et continua à récupérer les affaires au sol._

 _\- Depuis quand la gentille Grangie est-elle devenue une petite dévergondée sous ses vêtements triste de première de la class ?_

 _\- Je ne vois pas en quoi mes sous-vêtements te regardent Malfoy ! Dit-elle en refermant la valise enfin remplie à nouveau._

 _Elle abandonna l'idée de la mettre en hauteur et cala la valise entre deux fauteuils. Après tout il y avait bien assez de place, pas besoin de mettre celle-ci obligatoirement en hauteur._

 _Draco attrapa sa valise et la glissa au-dessus du siège non sans un regard amusé vers Hermione._

 _Il s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'Hermione qui était en train d'attraper ses affaires dans son sac à main._

 _\- Alors comme ça c'est toi le second préfet ? Demanda-t-il_

 _\- Non Malfoy, je suis juste ici pour profiter des fauteuils et du minibar ! Idiot ! Lâcha-t-elle_

 _Outch, c'est qu'elle a pris du répondant la Grangie !_

 _\- Je sens qu'on va bien rigoler cette année, lâcha-t-il avant de sortir la gazette du sorcier et de se plonger dans la lecture des faits divers du jour._

 _Hermione s'installa confortablement et attrapa son livre en pestant intérieurement contre Malfoy. Cette année allait être longue, très longue. Elle profita que Malfoy soit pris par sa lecture pour le détailler un peu. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon noir qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau et le blond platine de ses cheveux. Il avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise, laissant apparaître ses avant-bras musclés. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était plutôt sexy comme ça._

 _Après avoir terminé la lecture de son journal, Draco le rangea et plongea dans ses réflexions, les yeux regardant dans le vague par la fenêtre du train. Même si il ne le montrerait pas, il appréhendait le retour à Poudlard après les évènements de l'année passée. Il aurait aimé avoir Blaise et Pansy avec lui pour le rassurer et lui changer les idées mais bien évidemment il ne pouvait pas les faire venir dans le wagon des préfets. Il essaya de se changer les idées en observant Hermione. Elle était assise, totalement captivée par sa lecture, dans sa bulle. Elle mordillait l'ongle de son index, son doigt posé sur ses douces lèvres charnues. Un détail sur la couverture du livre attira l'œil de Draco : Il avait l'impression de distinguer une paire de menottes. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle était du genre à lire des romans et encore moins qu'elle serait aussi captivée par un roman policier ! Quitte à lire un roman il la voyait plus lire des romans à l'eau de rose. Il essaya de lire le titre mais n'y parvint pas à cette distance. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour demander à Hermione qu'est ce qui pouvait autant la captiver dans son roman, on entendit 3 coups à la porte du wagon suivi de l'entrée du professeur Mc Gonnagall._

 _\- Bonjour Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, commença-t-elle._

 _\- Bonjour professeur, dirent en cœur les deux élèves._

 _\- Comme vous le savez, vous avez été élu préfets en chef cette année. Je compte sur vous deux pour faire preuve de sérieux et d'exemplarité dans votre nouveau rôle et vos missions. L'année écoulée fût éprouvante pour tous, mais il est de notre devoir d'assurer la paix et l'harmonie mais aussi l'ordre à Poudlard. Je vous demande donc de mettre de côté vos rancœurs et les évènements du passé afin d'être des exemples pour les élèves et un modèle à suivre. Expliqua-t-elle les regardant tour à tour par-dessus ses lunettes._

 _\- Bien sûr acquiesça Hermione avec un mouvement de tête._

 _Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Quelle lèche-botte la Granger ! Ça, ça n'avait pas changé !_

 _Mc Go resta une bonne demi-heure, leurs expliquant quels allé être leurs différentes missions, les jours, horaires et plan des rondes qu'ils allaient devoir effectuer et tout un tas d'autres choses que Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite._

 _\- Après le banquet, vous m'attendrez à l'entrée de la grande salle que je vous accompagne à vos appartements. Continua Mc gonagall_

 _\- Nos appartements ? demanda Draco_

 _\- Oui Mr Malfoy, les préfets partage un appartement commun. Répondit-elle._

 _Draco se décomposa, lui qui espérait retrouver ses amis et ses habitudes dans les cachots des serpentard, il allait se coltiner le rat 24/24h !_

 _\- Je vous laisse vous préparer, nous devrions arriver d'ici environ 20min. Vous pourrez aussi rejoindre vos amis pour la fin du trajet. Conclut-elle_

 _\- Merci professeur, dit Hermione avec un sourire._

 _Mc Gonagall quitta le wagon laissant nos deux protagonistes seules. Hermione se leva pour attraper sa robe de sorcier dans sa valise mais Malfoy la coupa dans son élan._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Granger ? demanda t'il_

 _\- J'attrape mes affaires pour me changer, tu as entendu Mc Go ou tu es bouché Malfoy ? On arrive dans 20min._

 _\- Tu ne vas quand même pas te changer ici ? s'indigna-t-il ! Je tiens encore à la vue !_

 _\- Rassure toi je n'ai pas envie que tes yeux pervers se posent sur moi. Ca fait plus de 2h que nous sommes dans ce wagon et tu n'as toujours pas remarqué qu'il y avait des toilettes justes ici ! Dit-elle en pointant le doigt sur la porte à côté de l'entrée du wagon. Elle souffla de dépit et se mis en route vers la dite pièce pour se changer._

 _Draco attrapa à la hâte son sac et se glissa rapidement devant Hermione pour lui subtiliser la place dans les toilettes !_

 _\- Malfoy !_

 _\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir besoin d'intimité Granger, il fit un clin d'œil et s'enferma dans la pièce._

 _Hermione grogna de rage et frappa un bon coup dans la porte. Elle ne tiendra jamais 1 an avec lui, elle été déjà à bout après quelques heures !_

 _Elle sorti sa baguette et balança un sort. La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à la volée découvrant un Malfoy en petit boxer noir moulant en train de se changer._

 _\- Je t'en prie Granger tu n'as qu'à profiter de la vue tant que tu y es !_

 _\- Sort de la ! Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents sa baguette à la main._

 _\- Sinon quoi ? Souviens-toi de ce qu'a dit Mc Gonagall, nous devons être exemplaire, l'élève modèle que tu es ne vas quand même pas désobéir 2 min après son départ non ? dit-il d'un air suffisant._

 _Il n'avait pas tort, mais Hermione été excédée ! Cette fouine se croyait tout permis et plus le temps passé et moins elle supportait ça._

 _Elle rangea sa baguette non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Malfoy, claqua la porte sous son nez et se retourna vivement pour attraper ses affaires. Elle se changea rapidement dans le wagon (elle avait peur que Malfoy n'ouvre la porte alors qu'elle était à moitié nue), pris sa valise et quitta le wagon pour retrouver ses amis._

 _Malfoy sorti des toilettes s'attendant à tomber sur une furie mais Granger été déjà parti. Elle l'excédé parfois mais il devait bien avouer que la faire rager été un de ses jeux favoris et il allait avoir tout le loisir de s'adonner à ce petit jeu dans leurs appartements. Il attrapa ses affaires à son tour et parti retrouvé Blaise et Pansy._

* * *

 _Mais que va t-il se passer cette année? hihi beaucoup de choses je vous le garanti ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à autant plu que le premier. A très vite_


	3. Première cohabitation

**_Bonjour, Bonjour! Voici le 3ème chapitre. Les choses commencent à bouger pour nos amis! N'hésitez ps a me dire ce que vous en pensez comme toujours ! Bonne lecture_**

 ** _Enjoy xx_**

* * *

 _Elle rangea sa baguette non sans avoir jeté un regard noir à Malfoy, claqua la porte sous son nez et se retourna vivement pour attraper ses affaires. Elle se changea rapidement dans le wagon (elle avait peur que Malfoy n'ouvre la porte alors qu'elle était à moitié nue), pris sa valise et quitta le wagon pour retrouver ses amis._

 _Malfoy sorti des toilettes s'attendant à tomber sur une furie mais Granger été déjà parti. Elle l'excédé parfois mais il devait bien avouer que la faire rager été un de ses jeux favoris et il allait avoir tout le loisir de s'adonner à ce petit jeu dans leurs appartements. Il attrapa ses affaires à son tour et parti retrouvé Blaise et Pansy._

 **CHAPITRE 3 :**

Il ne tarda pas à trouver ses amis et s'installa avec eux.

\- _Alors ? C'est qui l'autre préfet ?_ Demanda Pansy avidement

- _Granger_ ! Lâcha Draco

- _Outch, il fallait que tu tombes sur une fichue Griffondor ! Et en plus Granger !_ Compatie Blaise.

- _Et bien tu vois, étrangement je suis plutôt content que ce soit elle. Je pense que je vais bien m'amuser cette année,_ ricana-t-il un éclat dans les yeux.

De l'autre côté du train Hermione fini par retrouver Harry, Ron et Neville en pleine discussion.

\- _Hey Mione !_ S'exclama Ron

\- _Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ?_ demanda poliment Neville.

\- _Ça pourrais aller mieux mais bon !_ dit -elle en jetant sa valise.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ demanda Harry devant l'énervement évident de son amis.

\- _C'est Malfoy ! L'autre préfet c'est ce putain de con arrogant de Draco Malfoy_ ! lâcha-t-elle

\- _Non ! Comment a-t-il pu devenir préfet celui-là ?_ S'indigna Ron

- _Je ne sais pas qui il a soudoyé mais je te jure que je ferais bien la peau à celui qui à proposer qu'il soit à cette place ! Il a déjà réussi à me mettre hors de moi en quelques heures, ce sera quoi au bout d'une semaine ou d'un mois ?! Il va y avoir un meurtre, je te le dis !_ Répondit Hermione en lâchant toute sa rage !

Neville semblais presque apeurée devant une Hermione aussi en colère !

\- _Aller Hermione, tu ne le verras jamais de toute façon, il passera probablement son temps aux cachots avec les autres serpentard et puis nous serons là nous_ , essaya de la rassurer Harry. _Et je pense que s'il va trop loin, McGo interviendra !_

\- _J'espère oui,_ souffla Hermione.

Ron détourna la conversation sur Neville et le parfait amour qu'il vivait avec Luna depuis plusieurs mois ce qui eut pour effet de faire virer celui-ci au rouge tomate ! Hermione se détendit et passa la fin du trajet à rire avec ses amis. Elle avait bien besoin de ça pour se détendre avant d'affronter à nouveau Malfoy.

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour le banquet de la rentrée. Après la cérémonie du choixpeau, Mc Gonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard après le décès de Dumbledor, fit un long discours présentant notamment les nouveaux professeurs ayant intégré l'école, les règles à respecter et bien évidemment les nouveaux préfets.

Après le repas, Hermione dit au revoir à ses amis et retrouva Malfoy devant les portes de la grande salle, ils échangèrent un regard mauvais et se postèrent à 2 mètres l'un de l'autre sans échanger un mot.

\- _Vous voilà ! Bien suivez-moi_ , dit Mc Gonagall en arrivant à leurs hauteur.

Ils la suivirent dans les couloirs qui menaient au 4ème étage du château. Dans un petit couloir en renfoncement se trouvait le portrait d'un homme à l'allure noble posant devant une nature morte.

\- _« Unité »_ dit Mc Gonagall au portrait.

L'homme s'inclina et le portrait pivota pour dévoiler l'entrée de l'appartement des préfets.

La pièce principale été circulaire, et malgré le fait qu'il fasse nuit, elle été baignée de lumière grâce au sublime et immense chandelier qui trônait au plafond. Deux canapés et un gros fauteuil encadrés un grands tapis sur lequel été disposé un table basse en bois foncé devant une immense cheminée en pierre. Le feux crépitait dans la cheminée et donnait une délicate odeur de bois brûlé réconfortante. Un peu plus loin une grande table à manger été entourée de chaises en velours à côté d'une immense bibliothèque pleine de livres. Hermione eu une poussée d'excitation en voyant la bibliothèque qui été à sa disposition !

Au fond il y avait 3 portes, sur l'une d'entre elle, la plus à gauche, il était délicatement inscrit « Miss Granger » en lettre d'or et sur celle de droite « Mr Malfoy ».

\- V _oici vos appartements communs_ , expliqua Mc Go. _Vos chambres sont au fond comme vous pouvez le voir et la salle de bain est au milieu. Le mot de passe est « unité ».Je vous laisse vous installer. Bien évidemment il n'y aura pas de ronde ce soir mais elles commenceront dès demain. Bonne soirée jeunes gens_. Mc Gonagall fit demi-tour et laissa Hermione et Draco seules.

Hermione admirait la pièce qu'elle trouvait sublime. Malfoy quant à lui ne sembla même pas faire attention à la pièce et parti d'un pas assurer vers sa chambre.

\- _Aller Granger je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude des beaux intérieurs luxueux mais évite de faire trop de bruit en t'extasiant au moindre rideau j'aimerai dormir cette nuit_ ! Lança Malfoy avant de refermer la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione lui lança un regard mauvais puis admira un instant la bibliothèque avant de rejoint à son tour sa chambre. Elle été composée d'un grand lit King Size à baldaquin avec des draps délicats de soie rouge, une coiffeuse au-dessus de laquelle été suspendu un sublime miroir encadrée de moulures dorées et une armoire dans laquelle était déjà disposé toute ses affaires. Elle pourrait rapidement s'habituer à autant de luxe se dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Fatiguée de la journée elle enleva sa cape, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et fila à la salle de bain pour se détendre sous une douche bien chaude.

Une fois devant la pièce, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte que Malfoy sorti en lui fonçant dessus.

Hermione tomba à la renverse sous le choc et fini sa chute les fesses sur le parquet.

\- _Raah tu ne peux pas faire attention ?_! S'énerva Draco

C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione remarqua que celui-ci était simplement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette vert émeraude qui reposait négligemment sur ses hanches. Le regard d'Hermione s'attarda une fraction seconde sur le corps du jeune homme. Elle devait bien avouer qu'il été particulièrement bien fait ! Il arborait de belles tablettes de chocolat légèrement marqués, ses pectoraux été seyants et ses bras et épaules laissaient apparaitre la forme bien défini de ses muscles. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il devait être agréable d'être niché au creux de ceux-ci ! Mais cette idée fût bien rapidement balayée lorsqu'il continua.

\- _Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de me mater sous la douche Granger mais je ne voudrais pas que ton regard trop insistant salisse ce corps_ dit-il en désignant d'un geste de la main son torse.

\- _Parce que tu crois réellement que j'ai envie de rendre mon diner à la vue de…ça ?!_ Continua-t-elle en se relevant et en désignant à son tour le corps du jeune homme sans y lancer un regard.

\- _Je t'en prie Grangie_ , répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle. _Tes yeux te trahissent…. J'espère que tu as bien profité de la vue_ , continua-t-il d'une voix très langoureuse. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'échappa vers sa chambre avant qu'Hermione n'ai eu le temps de rétorquer.

Elle avait chaud ! Depuis quand Malfoy était-il devenu aussi aguicheur ? Et avec elle ?!Il avait perdu la tête c'était la seule explication !

Elle fila sous la douche pour oublier cet incident avant d'aller se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Malfoy été allongé dans son lit et penser à Hermione. Cette Sainte-Nitouche ! C'est tellement facile de la troublée et de jouer avec elle jubilait-il. Lui qui été déçu de ne pas avoir sa chambre avec les serpents dans un premier temps, il été bien content d'avoir trouvé de quoi l'occuper ! Il faut dire que ce n'est pas avec le balafré ou la belette qu'elle avait de quoi fantasmer au contraire ! Il ne sait pas pourquoi mais il avait envie qu'elle craque ! Après tout une bonne partie de l'école été passé sous ses mains expertes mais la seule que n'a jamais montrer le moindre intérêt pour lui c'était elle. C'était décidé, elle serait son projet de l'année ! Opération « Faire craquer Granger et la laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette ! » activée !

Hermione se leva du bon pied ce matin, elle été de retour à Poudlard et elle se sentait chez elle. C'était agréable d'être enfin de retour « à la maison » après tout ce temps. Elle se leva rapidement et frappa un coup à la porte de la salle de bain pour s'assurer que celle-ci n'était pas occupée. La salle de bain étant vide elle y entra sans oublier de fermer la porte à clé. 20 minutes plus tard elle entendit quelqu'un essayer de rentrer dans la pièce.

\- _Granger ! Ouvre cette satanée porte_ ! Gronda Draco

\- _Je fini de me préparer tu prends ton mal en patience et tu attends Malfoy_ ! Lui cria-t-elle en relevant ses cheveux en un chignon flou qui mettait en valeur son port de tête.

\- _Nous sommes deux à vivre ici je te rappel Miss je-sait-tout. Est-ce-que tu sais combien de temps il faut pour arriver à une telle perfection ? Et moi aussi j'aimerai prendre mon petit déjeuner avant que les cours ne commencent !_

\- _Et bien va y en pyjama prendre ton petit déjeuner_ , siffla t'elle

Il eut un petit rire puis annonça d'une voix sensuelle :

\- _Je ne porte pas de pyjama Granger, Je préfère dormir nu._

Hermione senti ses joues chauffer. L'image d'un Malfoy tout en muscles nu dans son lit lui effleura la tête et elle chassa vite cette image de sa tête ! Elle ramassa ses affaires et déverrouilla la porte avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle portait bien l'uniforme de l'école mais Malfoy remarqua qu'il semblait différent sur elle par rapport aux années précédentes. Sa jupe, montée un peu plus haut qu'auparavant, marquait sa taille fine et par conséquent était un peu plus haute sur ses cuisses fines. Son chemisier était ajusté et épousait parfaitement la forme de son corps et elle avait ouvert un bouton de plus qui laisser apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine mise en valeurs grâce à de bon sous-vêtements. Cependant elle ne faisait pas vulgaire, juste mise en valeur. Son chignon flou lui donnait un côté bohème qui lui allait à ravir.

\- _Et bien Granger tu as appris à t'habiller ? Il été temps !_ Dit Malfoy un sourire en coin aux lèvres. _Tu essayes de séduire la belette ? Je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant._

\- _Va te faire voir Malfoy_ ! Elle lui lança un regard noir et le bouscula pour passer.

Elle retrouva tous ses amis dans la grande salle. Elle s'installa en balançant ses affaires à terre et en soufflant un grand coup.

\- _Malfoy ?_ l'interrogea Ginny

\- _Qui d'autre ?!_ Répondit Hermione encore énervée et se servant une tasse de café. _C'est fou je ne sais pas comment il fait pour être exaspérant à ce point !_

\- _Je pensais qu'il se serait calmé après tout le battage médiatique qu'il y a eu autour lui. Qu'il se ferait moins remarquer_ , commenta Luna.

\- _Et bien non, c'est toujours la même petite fouine arrogante ! Le même petit con imbu de sa personne !_ Cette fois ci Hermione été en train de passer ses nerfs sur sa pauvre tartine qu'elle beurré avec un peu trop d'insistance.

\- _Si tu as le moindre problème avec lui tu sais que nous sommes là Hermione !_ Lui dit Harry

\- _Oui crois-moi ça ne me dérangerai pas de lui rabattre son caquet à celui-là !_ Insista Ron pour appuyer les dires d'Harry.

\- _Merci les garçons,_ répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire en se calmant. Heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour elle.

La première journée de cours se passa sans encombre. Hermione se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour commencer ses devoirs avant le diner. Elle était en train de prendre des notes sur les conditions de travail des gobelins au XVIème siècle quand elle senti une présence dans son dos. Pas besoin de se retourner, elle reconnaissait l'odeur de ce parfum chaud et musqué qui envahit l'espace en un instant.

- _Si tu es venu me prendre la tête Malfoy tu peux faire demi-tour de suite_. Lança Hermione les yeux toujours rivés sur son parchemin.

\- _Quel honneur que tu n'ai même pas besoin de te retourner pour savoir que c'est moi. Mon aura est probablement trop forte._ Répondit l'intéressé avec une voix sûre.

\- _Ou c'est simplement ton égo surdimensionné qui m'étouffe_ , répliqua Hermione.

Malfoy approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura d'une voix douce :

- _Grangie, Grangie….. Tu es tellement sexy quand tu es cinglante comme ça._

Hermione se raidit. Elle avait bien entendu ?! Elle voulut se retourner pour lui faire face mais quand elle se retourna il avait disparu.

Bordel mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivé à celui-là ?! D'abord dans la salle de bain et maintenant ça ! Il avait perdu la boule il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités !

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce 3ème chapitre! A très bientôt pour le prochain et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**


	4. Que la partie commence !

**Bonjour les amis! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture**

 **Enjoy! x**

* * *

 _Malfoy approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille d'Hermione et lui murmura d'une voix douce :_

 _\- Grangie, Grangie….. Tu es tellement sexy quand tu es cinglante comme ça._

 _Hermione se raidit. Elle avait bien entendu ?! Elle voulut se retourner pour lui faire face mais quand elle se retourna il avait disparu._

 _Bordel mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivé à celui-là ?! D'abord dans la salle de bain et maintenant ça ! Il avait perdu la boule il n'y avait pas d'autres possibilités !_

 **CHAPITRE 4 :**

Hermione rejoint Ginny dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Les garçons été parti s'entraîner pour la reprise prochaine du quiddich, elles étaient donc tranquilles.

\- _Alors ma chérie_ , commença Ginny, _comment se passe ton retour à Poudlard ?_

\- _Bien, je suis heureuse d'être de retour ici, je me sens comme à la maison. Depuis la mort - de mes parents ça ne m'était pas vraiment arrivé._

 _\- Tu sais que tu es toujours la bienvenue au terrier ! Aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras, c'est aussi chez toi_. Insista Ginny.

- _Je sais Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Je pensais aller visiter des appartements pour en acheter un. Je ne veux pas garder la maison de mes parents, il y a trop de souvenirs et avec l'héritage je pense pouvoir me trouver un petit chez moi sympa. Tu voudrais aller en visiter avec moi ?_ Demanda-t-elle à Ginny

- _Avec plaisir, j'adore visiter des maisons !_ S'extasia Ginny. _Tu penses vivre coté sorcier ou moldu ?_

\- _Coté sorcier je pense. Probablement vers le chemin de traverse_. Répondit Hermione dans le vague.

C'était dur pour elle de laisser derrière elle la maison de ses parents, celle où elle avait grandi et où elle avait tous ses souvenirs mais elle devait le faire pour aller de l'avant ! Ce sera un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle Hermione.

\- _Et ta cohabitation actuelle comment ça se passe ?_ Se risqua Ginny

- _Il m'exaspère ! Je t'avoue que je me demande comment je vais tenir pendant toute une année à le supporter._ Dit Hermione dépitée.

- _Luna n'avait pas tort ce matin,_ continua Ginny, _je pensais aussi qu'après les récents événements il se serait calmé, ou qu'il aurait changé._

 _\- Je dois t'avouer qu'il est….étrange parfois_. Répliqua Hermione en se remémorant les récents événements.

\- _Comment ça ?_

 _\- Et bien, la plupart du temps il est toujours la fouine qu'on connait mais parfois il a des moments où il est presque…. Aguicheur._ Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux ronds

\- _Aguicheur ? Envers toi ?_ s'exclama-t-elle.

\- _Oui, par exemple ce matin il m'a en quelque sorte complimenter à sa façon sur mon allure avant de me glisser qu'il dormait nu !_

Ginny pouffa. Elle replia ses jambes en tailleur en s'installant confortablement en face d'Hermione sur le canapé. Tout cela lui semblait bien croustillant.

\- _Il y a même pas 1h à la bibliothèque il est arrivé derrière moi pour me prendre la tête comme toujours et avant de partir il m'a susurré à l'oreille qu'il me trouvait sexy_ ! Hermione se remémorait la scène en la racontant à Ginny. Ce comportement la troublée beaucoup elle devait bien l'avouer.

\- _En effet ce n'est pas le comportement du Draco Malfoy qu'on connait !_ Commenta Ginny pensive sa tête posée dans la paume de sa main. _D'un autre côté, quand on y pense, c'est un vrai séducteur, son instinct de chasseur a dû se réveiller en présence d'une jeune femme dans la même pièce_ , expliqua Ginny.

\- O _ui c'est un vrai bourreau des cœurs dans cette école il a dû chopper la moitié voir plus des filles de l'école. Mais pourquoi moi ? On s'est toujours détestés, ça fait 6ans qu'on se fait la guerre ! Il peut avoir n'importe quelle fille de cette école en un claquement de doigts._

 _\- Justement ! Tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu lui réponds, tu l'insulte et tu le déteste. Ça lui plait peut être d'avoir pour une fois une fille qui ne dit pas oui à ses moindres désirs et pour le coup il s'intéresse à toi !_ Conclu Ginny fière d'elle.

Mais oui ! Hermione eu un éclair de génie !

Ginny avait tort, enfin à moitié tort. Il le faisait exprès bien sûr ! C'était un jeu pour lui, ça expliqué tout. Elle savait bien que Malfoy ne serait pas devenu charmeur avec elle du jour au lendemain. Il était connu pour être un grand séducteur et pour aimer jouer avec les filles. Et elle avait toujours montré uniquement du dégoût pour lui. Cette dernière année était la chance pour lui de cocher sur son tableau de chasse la case « Hermione Granger » afin de pouvoir se pavaner en criant à qui voudrait l'entendre qu'il s'était tapé tout Poudlard, même Hermione Granger ! Quelle idiote de ne pas avoir réalisé ça plus tôt pensa-t-elle.

\- _Non Ginny ! Ca y est je comprends tout !_ S'exclama Hermione.

Ginny la regarda un air interrogateur collé au visage.

\- _Il veut me séduire oui_ , expliqua Hermione, _mais pas parce que il en a envie, juste parce que c'est un défi pour lui ! Comme tu l'as dit je suis la seule à ne lui avoir jamais résisté !_

Les yeux de Ginny s'écartèrent alors qu'elle comprenait où sa meilleure amies voulait en venir.

\- _Il n'a pas changé, il veut simplement prouver qu'il peut avoir qui il veut ! Même les plus réticentes, en l'occurrence, toi !_ Compris Ginny

\- _Exactement_ , Appuya Hermione.

Tout paraissait plus logique tout à coup et le puzzle se formait dans la tête d'Hermione.

Mais comment pouvait-il croire qu'il avait le droit de jouer avec les gens et les sentiments comme ça ?! Hermione eu envie de le retrouver et de lui mettre sa main dans la figure et de lui dire qu'elle avait bien compris son but mais que ça ne prendrait pas !

Puis elle réfléchit un instant. Il méritait une leçon, c'est sûr. Mais pas une simple baffe comme en 3ème année. Même si ça lui avait fait du bien sur le moment, ça n'avait pas vraiment eu d'impact. Elle voulait le prendre à son propre jeu, l'humilié comme il l'avait fait avec tant de filles.

Si elle avait bien appris quelque chose en France avec sa cousine c'est de savoir ce que veulent les hommes et les avoirs dans le creux de sa main.

Oui elle avait bien changé de ce côté-là aussi. Si avant ça elle n'avait eu que Victor Krum et une brève aventure avec Ron qui s'est avéré catastrophique (raison pour laquelle ils avaient décidés de s'en tenir à une relation amicale), Hermione s'était bien rattrapée en France ! Elle été devenue une jeune femme séduisante et les petits français tombaient comme des mouches dès qu'elle leurs faisait son petit numéro. Elle n'était pas une dévergondée pour autant mais elle appréciée être désirée et courtisée. Rien de mal à ça !

\- _Je crois que j'ai une idée Ginny,_ dit Hermione un sourire sadique à la Malfoy sur les lèvres. _Je crois que le petit Dragon va finir pris à son propre jeu_. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Ginny qui comprit de suite où Hermione voulait en venir.

\- _Si lui n'a pas changé, toi oui et je sens que la nouvelle Hermione va lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs,_ répondit Ginny un rictus sadique aux lèvres.

C'était décidé, si elle été la mission de Draco Malfoy, lui serai la sienne !

Elle continua de papoter un peu avec Ginny de la relation de celle-ci avec le survivant, entre-autre, puis rassembla ses affaires avant de partir ensemble en direction de la grande salle pour diner.

Une fois de retour à ses appartements, elle remarqua que Draco n'était pas là. Il était temps de commencer à jouer. Elle fila dans sa chambre et attendit que son colocataire daigne retourner dans leurs appartements.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle entendit le bruit du tableau qui pivotait et les pas de Malfoy dans le salon. Elle avait habillement ouvert un bouton de plus à son chemisier qui laisser apparaitre un morceau en dentelle de son soutien-gorge noir et avait raccourci légèrement sa jupe à l'aide d'un sort. Ses cheveux retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle les ébouriffa légèrement pour se donner un air plus sauvage.

Elle sorti de la chambre l'air de rien, Malfoy qui été installé dans le fauteuil leva les yeux vers elle et resta sans voix. Elle était vraiment sexy ! Il dû se gifler mentalement pour détourner ses yeux du décolleté plongeant d'Hermione qui lui donnait chaud ! Il desserra un peu sa cravate qui lui serrait la gorge tout à coup.

Hermione avança vers lui le regardant droit dans les yeux avec une démarche féline et se pencha délicatement pour attraper un livre sur la table basse. Elle offrait ainsi une vue plongeante sur ses attributs à Malfoy.

\- _Désolé j'avais oublié ça_ , dit-elle avec un léger sourire avant de se retourner et de partir en roulant des hanches pour disparaitre dans sa chambre.

Là il devait bien avouer que Granger n'avait plus rien du rat de bibliothèque qu'il avait vu pendant 6ans ! Il était bloqué dans la même position sur le canapé, bouche bée. Elle avait carrément l'air de le draguer. Son plan aurait 'il déjà commencer à fonctionner ? Il ne pensait pas qu'Hermione serait si facile à avoir ! Il jubilait en s'imaginant que son plan fonctionnait alors qu'Hermione était dans sa chambre très fière de son petit effet. Finalement cette cohabitation allait s'avérer plus intéressante que prévu.

Vers 20h30 Hermione Frappa à la porte de la chambre de Draco pour lui indiquer qu'il été l'heure de leurs ronde.

Il sorti de sa chambre et se mirent ensemble en route vers les couloirs du 3eme étage pour commencer leurs ronde. Ils ne parlaient pas, quand en arrivant devant un escalier Malfoy fit un signe de la main pour laisser passer Hermione devant, celle-ci dans un premier temps surprise lui décrocha un léger sourire et passa devant pour monter à l'étage. Il leva les yeux vers ce qui se trouva juste en face de lui : les fesses d'Hermione. Elles avaient l'air bien rebondies et musclées de ce qu'il voyait.

\- _Malfoy arrête de mater mon cul,_ sorti soudain Hermione d'une voix posée.

Comment elle savait ? Elle ne s'était pas retourné une seule seconde.

\- _Je ne matais pas ton cul Granger_ ! Mentit-il

\- _Menteur,_ répondit-elle moqueuse.

\- _Pourquoi Granger, ça te plairait ?_ Lui demanda-t-il d'un air coquin une fois sur le palier

Elle se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux, s'approchant de lui très lentement sans le lâcher du regard.

\- _Je ne sais pas,_ murmura t'elle d'une voix douce et suave _. Tu penses que j'en aurais envie ?_

Malfoy repris son air conquérant et répondit sur le même ton.

- _Il y a beaucoup de choses qui pourrait te plaire Granger._ Il avait un regard si intense qu'Hermione manqua s'y perdre. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et lui répondit toujours les yeux plantés dans ceux du vert et argent.

\- _Oui beaucoup….Mais surement pas avec toi la fouine_. Elle avait fini sa phrase sur un ton plus ferme contrastant avec son attitude précédente. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna pour inspecter le couloir.

Malfoy eu besoin d'une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se disait bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas facilement ! Mais là, il devait avouer qu'elle l'avait bien eu. Il eut un petit sourire en regardant Hermione s'éloigner. Cette partie de chasse devenait de plus en plus excitante.

\- _Malfoy bouge je n'ai pas l'intention d'y passer la nuit_ ! L'appela Hermione.

Il se remit en route, jurant qu'il aurait sa revanche.

* * *

 **Voila pour ce quatrième chapitre! Pensez aux reviews :)**


	5. Tensions

**TADAAAM! Un autre chapitre dans la foulée! J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir et que une fois de plus vous allez aimer et que l'avancement de l'histoire vous plait!**

 **Enjoy! x**

* * *

 _\- Il y a beaucoup de choses qui pourrait te plaire Granger. Il avait un regard si intense qu'Hermione manqua s'y perdre. Puis elle reprit ses esprits et lui répondit toujours les yeux plantés dans ceux du vert et argent._

 _\- Oui beaucoup….Mais surement pas avec toi la fouine. Elle avait fini sa phrase sur un ton plus ferme contrastant avec son attitude précédente. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna pour inspecter le couloir._

 _Malfoy eu besoin d'une seconde pour réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se disait bien qu'il ne l'aurait pas facilement ! Mais là, il devait avouer qu'elle l'avait bien eu. Il eut un petit sourire en regardant Hermione s'éloigner. Cette partie de chasse devenait de plus en plus excitante._

 _\- Malfoy bouge je n'ai pas l'intention d'y passer la nuit ! L'appela Hermione._

 _Il se remit en route, jurant qu'il aurait sa revanche._

 **CHAPITRE 5 :**

Le reste de la semaine se passa de la même façon. Du coté de nos préfets chacun cherchai gentiment l'autre, passant de regard en coin et sous-entendu à prise de tête et répliques cinglantes.

Vendredi après-midi, les Griffondors avaient cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentards. La perspective de ce cours n'enchantait personne dans une maison comme dans l'autre. Mais c'était une idée de Mc Gonagall pour « Le rapprochement des maisons » et tout le monde devait s'y plier.

Lorsque la classe s'installa on pouvait clairement distinguer les deux maisons, chacune d'entre elles ne souhaitant pas se mélanger avec l'autre.

Rogue fit son entrée d'un pas assuré et s'installa sur l'estrade en face des élèves.

\- _Bonjour à tous_ , commença-t-il. _Comme vous le savait ces cours en commun ont pour but de rapprocher les maisons. Aussi, à la demande du Professeur Mc Gonagall, vous allez tous être répartis en binômes de maisons différentes._

Des exclamations de mécontentements s'élevèrent dans la salle et fusaient de toute part.

\- _SILENCE_ ! Gronda Rogue. _Vous n'avez pas le choix donc le prochain qui dit quelque chose fera perdre 50 points à sa maison c'est compris ?!_

Un silence se fit entendre dans toute la salle.

\- _Bien !_ Poursuivi Rogue. _Je vais vous donner les différents binômes, lorsque j'appellerai votre nom vous vous installerez à côté de la personne désignée. Mr Finnigan vous serait avec Mr Zanbini._

Seamus eu un air de dégout et eu envie de protester mais se ravisa ne souhaitant pas faire perdre de points à sa maison. Il se déplaça sans enthousiasme pour s'installer à coté de Blaise.

\- _Et d'un pas plus rapide on n'a pas la journée !_ Grogna Rogue. _Weasley avec Miss Parkinson._ Ron se déplaça lentement.

\- _J'espère ne pas finir avec Malfoy, je le vois bien assez comme ça,_ chuchota Hermione à Harry. Et comme si il l'avait entendu Rogue continua

\- _Granger avec Malfoy !_

Hermione accusa le coup, pris ses affaires et s'installa aux côtés de Draco.

\- _Comme on se retrouve Granger ! Heureuse d'être avec l'étalon de Poudlard ?_ Il lui fit un sourire charmeur forcé.

\- _La ferme Malfoy ! Ne t'avise pas de tenter quoi que ce soit ici !_ Siffla-t-elle entre ses dents

\- _Ici_ ? reprit-il intrigué. _Ça signifie que je peux tenter des choses ailleurs ?_ Il avait son fameux sourire en coin collé au visage en regardant Hermione.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer un « Pfff » avant de reporter son attention sur la classe. Le cours commença et une tension continuellement se faisait ressentir dans la classe. Personne n'était à l'aise, tous aurait préférer mourir qu'être ici ! Lorsque le cours se termina chacun s'enfuit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait de la classe.

\- _Parkinson à passer son temps à mâchonner le bout de sa plume dans un bruit impressionnant en me regardant fixement comme si j'avais un furoncle sur le nez ! J'avais envie de lui faire avaler sa plume!_ Grogna Ron

- _C'était une plume ça va ! Moi Goyle n'a pas cessé de sortir discrètement des aliments de son sac pour manger Il à manquer me donner la nausée au bout d'un moment quand il à sortit un sandwich avec du jambon de la mayonnaise et du chocolat ! Il a même roté en plein milieu du cours !_ Surenchéri Harry. _Et toi avec Malfoy ?_

\- _Je n'ai même pas voulu le regarder pendant le cours. Je me suis concentré sur ce que disait Rogue pour occulter le fait que cette sale fouine était à côté_ ! Expliqua Hermione. _Mais bon la journée est fini et nous avons 1 semaine avant de revivre ce cauchemar donc je vais essayer de me détendre un peu et d'oublier ! On se rejoint au diner ?_ Demanda-t-elle

 _\- Ok à toute Mione_. Répondit Harry.

Elle partit se changer dans sa chambre, enfila son corsaire de sport gris et sa veste grise et violette assorti ainsi que ses baskets pour aller courir un peu. C'est un moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour évacuer la pression. Lorsqu'elle courrait elle ne pensait à rien, vidais sa tête et se défoulais. Et là elle en avait grandement besoin. Elle rassembla ses cheveux en une queue de cheval, et se mis en route vers le lac. L'endroit été paisible et désert, tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Pendant sa course elle se remémora sa semaine, son poste de préfet, ses cours et l'attitude de Malfoy. Elle devait bien avouer que lorsqu'il la regardait avec son air charmeur, une intensité se dégagé de ses yeux gris et elle avait du mal à ne pas être hypnotisé. C'est probablement grâce à ça qu'elles craquaient toutes. Il était à la fois tellement irritant et si séduisant. Mais elle avait conscience qu'il jouait avec elle et que ces petites phrases et ses œillades étaient montées de toute pièce. Il fallait qu'elle le pousse à bout, qu'il soit pris à son propre jeu !

Elle accéléra sa foulée et sentit l'air frais du début de soirée lui chatouiller le visage.

Après une bonne heure de course elle retourna vers ses appartements et trouva un Malfoy affalé dans le canapé, le journal du jour à la main. Elle allait rigoler un peu.

Elle entra dans la pièce sans jeter un regard à Malfoy, celui-ci leva les yeux de son journal pour voir qui arrivait. Il trouva une Granger en tenue de sport moulante, les joues rosies par l'effort, quelques mèches s'échappant de sa queue de cheval et toute transpirante. Elle avança vers la table à manger comme si il n'était pas la et retira doucement sa veste.

Dessous elle ne portait qu'une brassière de sport grise et violette assorti à son ensemble. Malfoy cru s'étouffé en la voyant se déshabiller ainsi. Ses gestes était calculés, elle était sensuelle et incroyablement sexy mais sans en avoir l'air. Comme si c'était tout naturel. Elle avança vers un petit comptoir derrière la table et attrapa une bouteille d'eau. Elle l'ouvrit et bu à grande gorgées. Une petite goutte d'eau coula le long de son visage, de son cou et termina sa course au milieu des gouttes de sueurs entre ses seins. Malfoy n'avait pas perdu une miette de la course de la petite goutte d'eau et il eut soudain du mal à déglutir. La poitrine d'Hermione bougeait au rythme de sa respiration, comprimé dans ce bout de tissus stretch. Elle avait le ventre incroyablement plat et Malfoy y décela même la forme de ses abdos qui commençaient à se dessiner. Quand elle se retourna pour ramasser sa veste et se diriger vers la salle de bain, il eut la surprise de distinguer un petit tatouage sur son flanc droit. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! A cet instant précis il se rendit à l'évidence que Granger était carrément sexy ! Il reprit ses esprits avant que sa langue ne tombe à terre.

- _Joli tatouage Grangie_ , Lança-t-il en se replongeant dans son journal en essayant de garder un air impassible.

\- _Merci_ , répondit Hermione avec un sourire avant de franchir la porte de la salle de bain.

Malfoy aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche froide ! C'est peut être une née moldue mais elle a de sacrés atouts. Il attrapa ses affaires et parti en direction des cachots pour retrouver ses amis. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Hermione, quant à elle, jubilait sous sa douche. Son petit numéro avait fonctionné mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Il commencer à tomber dans le piège.

* * *

 **Quelle joueuse cette Hermione! Alors qui va craquer en premier selon vous?**

 **A bientôt pour la suite! Pensez aux reviews :) x**


	6. Une petite douche?

**Bonnnjour les amis!**

 **Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous et je peux vous garantir que les choses commence à évoluer entre nos deux élèves préférés... Sans faire de spoil, je suis impatiente de vous poster les prochains chapitres qui s'annoncent plutôt mouvementés.**

 **J'espère que vous apprécierait la tournure que prends les choses ;)**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _\- Joli tatouage Grangie, Lança-t-il en se replongeant dans son journal en essayant de garder un air impassible._

 _\- Merci, répondit Hermione avec un sourire avant de franchir la porte de la salle de bain._

 _Malfoy aurait bien eu besoin d'une douche froide ! C'est peut être une née moldue mais elle a de sacrés atouts. Il attrapa ses affaires et parti en direction des cachots pour retrouver ses amis. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Hermione, quant à elle, jubilait sous sa douche. Son petit numéro avait fonctionné mieux qu'elle ne le pensait. Il commencer à tomber dans le piège._

 **CHAPITRE 6 :**

La nuit qui suivi, Malfoy repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Granger dans leurs salon. Comment pouvait-elle tant le troubler. C'était loin d'être la Granger qu'il connaissait et qu'il avait « taquiné » toutes ces années ! Il avait l'impression de perdre l'avance qu'il avait sur ses plans. Il fallait qu'il inverse la tendance et vite !

Le lendemain matin il se réveilla tôt et fila à la salle de bain. Il avait bien repéré le petit manège d'Hermione, tous les matins, elle se levée et frappais à la porte de la salle de bain pour s'assurer qu'elle été vide avant de s'y engouffrer pour se préparer. Il se précipita donc sous la douche et attendit son arrivée.

Hermione se leva tranquillement, heureuse d'être en weekend. Elle attrapa ses affaires et se dirigea encore somnolente vers la salle de bain. Comme à son habitude elle frappa à la porte et n'ayant aucune réponse, entra dedans d'un pas assuré. Pas encore totalement réveillée, elle n'entendit pas le bruit de l'eau couler de la douche dans un premier temps et ce n'est qu'en posant ses affaires sur le lavabo qu'elle releva la tête vers le miroir et vit Malfoy sous la douche.

- _OH PUTAIN !_ S'écria-t-elle en détournant les yeux du miroir qui refléter un Malfoy nu comme un vers sous la douche.

- _Granger ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ?!_! Dit-il en attrapant une serviette et en l'entourant autour de sa taille.

- _Euh, ….je…je suis désolé j'ai frappé mais tu n'as pas répondu donc j'ai cru que c'était vide,_ expliqua t'elle en fixant ses pieds, rouge comme une écrevisse.

 _-J'étais sous la douche tu penses réellement que je t'ai entendu frapper ?_ Expliqua-t-il en essayant d'être le plus convainquant possible

- _Désolé, je m'en vais_ , dit-elle en attrapant ses affaires.

Alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte de la salle de bain, un bras puissant la reteint et la retourna. Elle se retrouvait face à un Malfoy, dégoulinant d'eau, une simple serviette autour de lui qui la retenait prisonnière de son bras puissant.

- _Tu es sûre que c'était une erreur Granger ?_ Susurra-t-il

- _Qu….quoi ? Oui !_ Essaya d'articuler Hermione, mais Malfoy se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Elle voulut reculer mais il lui tenant toujours le bras et elle se retrouva rapidement bloquée entre lui et la porte derrière elle.

- _Tu voulais prendre une petite douche avec moi ?_ Continua-t-il sur le même ton.

- _Non !_ S'exclama-t-elle.

Les cheveux de Malfoy lui retombaient sur le visage et elle pouvait sentir plusieurs gouttes tombaient sur elle. Il était décidément très (Trop ?) près d'elle, elle pouvait sentir son haleine de menthe poivrée qui l'envoutait. Il relâcha la pression sur son bras mais elle ne bougeait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger à vrai dire, trop obnubilée par les yeux de Draco qui la fixaient avec….Envie ? Elle n'aurait jamais cru, mais à cet instant elle s'avouait vaincue.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie s'était de plonger ses mains dans les cheveux de Malfoy et de l'attirer sauvagement à elle.

Lui, été à peu près dans le même état. Il avait voulu la troublée mais il se trouvait à son tour pris au piège de la rouge et or. Elle portait un ensemble de nuit composé d'un petit short et d'un caraco blanc. Ses cheveux dégoulinant sur le haut de la jeune femme commençaient à laisser apparaître en transparence sa poitrine et il crut perdre la tête.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme été légèrement entrouverte et il se surprit à penser qu'il aimerait y glisser sa langue. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivé !

Hermione sentait l'eau lui coulais de plus en plus dessus, puis réalisa en un instant de lucidité que si ça continuait comme ça, elle finirait miss T-shirt mouillée 2016 ! Elle détourna les yeux ce qui eut pour effet de faire revenir Malfoy à la réalité. Il lui lâcha complètement le bras cette fois et fit un pas en arrière sans décrocher un mot. Hermione ramassa ses affaires qu'elle avait laissé tomber au sol pendant cet échange et s'enfuit rapidement vers sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre la porte fermée elle se laissa glissée par terre. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé là ?! Pourquoi elle été dans cet état ? Une chaleur intense l'envahit au creux de son ventre et plus bas. Elle avait eu envie de lui, réellement ! Elle avait eu follement envie de Draco Malfoy ! Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse ! Il se fichait d'elle, il jouait avec elle et elle tombait droit dans le panneau ! Non, non et non Hermione se répéta-t-elle, Ne te laisse pas avoir par son numéro de charmeur !

Malfoy n'avais pas bougé, il finit par s'appuyer sur le lavabo. Que lui arrivait-t-il ? Il avait voulu la troublée, la faire flancher et c'est lui qui avait fini pris à son propre piège. Elle été tellement excitante ! Il avait usé de tout son self contrôle pour que mini-Draco ne se réveille pas ! Il retourna sous la douche mais la pris froide cette fois, très froide !

Hermione se sorti de sa chambre que lorsqu'elle entendit Malfoy quitter leurs appartements. Elle fila prendre un bonne douche et parti rejoindre ses amis avec qui elle avait prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Ils arrivèrent à l'heure du déjeuner et s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant pour prendre des forces avant d'écumer les boutiques. Les conversations passaient de la nouvelle lubie de Lavande pour ce pauvre Seamus qui n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire, à la nouvelle coupe de cheveux du professeur Chourave qui lui donnait l'impression que sa tête était plus ronde qu'une soucoupe ! C'était une ambiance bonne enfant qui fit oublier à Hermione l'incident du matin même.

Après avoir arpenté la moitié des boutiques qui les intéressés, Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers une boutique de quiddich laissant Hermione et Ginny de leurs côtés.

- _Alors vous avez commencé à réfléchir au bal d'Halloween avec Malfoy ?_ demanda Ginny en parcourant des yeux les vêtements suspendus dans une boutique de prêt-à-porter.

Hermione marqua un temps d'arrêt à l'évocation du nom de son colocataire. La situation du matin même lui revint en tête et elle s'empourpra.

- _Hermy qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ demanda Ginny remarquant la gêne de son amie.

- _Rien ! Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il se soit passé quelque chose ?_ Enchaîna Hermione en essayant d'être la plus détachée possible.

- _Ne me la fait pas à moi ! Je te connais trop bien Hermione Jane Granger !_ Ginny avait placé ses poings sur ses hanches dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- _Il y a eu…. Des rebondissements dans l'affaire Malfoy ce matin, si on veut._ Expliqua Hermione soudainement passionnée par ses chaussures.

- _Mais encore… ?_ L'encouragea Ginny avide de potins !

- _Je suis rentrée dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il se douchait !_

 _-Et tu la vue à poil ?!_ S'exclama Ginny un peu trop fort

- _Shhhht !_ Gronda Hermione. _Non pas vraiment, enfin un peu de dos. Je ne savais pas qu'il était là ! J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais il m'a retenu et nous sommes resté je ne sais pas combien de temps plantés dans cette position, moi en pyjama, lui avec une serviette sur les hanches dégoulinant d'eau. C'était... troublant !_ Fini Hermione, les images de Malfoy, l'eau ruisselante sur son corps lui revenant en tête.

Ginny buvait ses paroles.

- _Est-ce-que tu ne serais pas en train de te prendre à ton propre jeu pour le coup ?_ Demanda-t-elle un sourcil relevé.

- _Non ! Il faut juste avouer qu'il est plutôt séduisant voir même très sexy quand il le veut._ Hermione soupira de frustration. C'est qu'il sait y faire, mais je ne vais pas me laisser berner rassure toi ! Assura-t-elle à Ginny.

- _Je l'espère, tu risques de tomber de haut sinon_. Ginny lui fit un sourire de compassion puis changea de sujet en demandant son avis à Hermione sur une paire de chaussures.

Elles furent vite rejoins par les garçons puis tous ensemble partirent boire une dernière bieraubeurre avant de rentrer au château.

Draco avait passé la journée dans la salle commune des serpents avec Blaise et Pansy. Ça lui faisait du bien de retrouver un peu ses anciennes habitudes dans les cachots, comme si les derniers événements n'avaient jamais eu lieu.

En fin de journée Draco parti rejoindre ses appartements pour se poser un peu tranquillement avant qu'Hermione ne revienne.

Il pénétra dans le salon et s'affala sur le canapé. Puis une idée lui vint...

Granger n'était pas là, elle ne rentrera pas avant au moins 1h à ce qu'il avait compris. Le temps été venu de fouiller un peu dans les affaires de Miss je-sait-tout! Il sauta presque du sofa et s'avança rapidement vers la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Il l'avait épié une fois pendant qu'elle donnait le mot de passe pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et dit le mot « courage ». Il attendit une seconde en croisant les doigts et entendit de « click » significatif du loqué de la porte. Il avait réussi ! Trop facile !

La chambre été exactement comme la sienne à la différence qu'elle été rouge et or au lieu de vert et argent pour lui. Il s'avança triomphant dans l'antre de Granger et inspecta les lieux.

Tout été bien ranger, ordonné. Qu'est-ce qu'elle été barbante ! Il se dirigea vers l'armoire et l'ouvrit pour en explorer le contenu. Plusieurs uniformes, quelques robes de sorciers et des vêtements plus classiques : quelques jeans, des chemisiers de divers couleurs, des blouses et tops en tout genre et quelques robes. Son regard s'arrêta sur une petite robe blanche, apparemment près du corps qui arborait un joli décolleté et des découpes au niveau de la taille. C'était plutôt sexy pour une Miss je-sait-tout ça ! Il fouilla un peu plus pour trouver d'autres pièces dans cet esprit. Et la Griffondor en avait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il serait curieux de la voir dans certaines d'entre elle d'ailleurs. De ce qu'il avait vu quand elle été revenue de sa séance de sport, elle avait un corps fait pour porter ce genre de vêtements près du corps et sexy.

Son regard dévia vers une petite boîte dans un coin. Il l'ouvrit pour tomber sur la caverne d'Ali Baba ! Le saint Graal ! Les sous-vêtements de Granger ! Et par Merlin il aimait ce qu'il voyait ! Une effervescence de dentelle, de satin, de strings et tangas en tous genres. Elle avait même des porte-jarretelles ! Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle pouvait en porter! Son regard fut attirer par un petit ensemble niché au fond du casier composé d'un soutien-gorge très sexy en dentelle et du string assorti. Ce qui l'attira fût la couleur de celui-ci. Il été vert ! Vert serpentard ! L'image d'une Granger dans cet ensemble allongée sur son lit aux draps de soie de la même couleur lui effleura l'esprit et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout.

Il referma l'armoire avant d'avoir trop d'images de Granger en tête ! Il risquait de ne plus jamais la voir de la même façon !

Il allait partir quand il vit sur la table de chevet le livre qu'elle lisait dans le train. Il reconnut la paire de menottes sur la couverture. Pour une fois que Granger ne lisait pas un ouvrage scolaire mais un roman fictif il se demandait bien ce que c'était. Encore une fois il pensa à un polar ou un thriller vu la façon dont elle été absorbée par sa lecture dans le train.

Il prit le livre et l'ouvrit là ou été placé le marque page :

« _Brusquement il s'écarte de moi. Je proteste :_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Ana, on est dans un parking public en plein Seattle._

 _-Et alors ?_

 _-Eh bien là, j'ai envie de te baiser, tu te tortille sur moi… ça me met mal à l'aise._

 _A ces mots, mon désir échappe à tout contrôle ; tous les muscles au sud de ma taille se contractent._

 _-Alors, baise-moi »_

QUOI ?! Granger, Rat-de-bibliothèque-en-chef, élève modèle et exemplaire, lit des livres pornos !

* * *

 **Ah ah quelle cachottière cette Hermione! Vous aurez reconnus le livre?**

 **A votre avis comment Draco va réagir?**

 **A très vite pour le prochain chapitre, et pensez aux reviews ;)**


	7. 50 nuances d'Hermione

**Aloha! Alors impatient de savoir ce qu'il va se passer? J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire! Bonne lecture !**

 **Enjoy x**

* * *

 _QUOI ?! Granger, Rat-de-bibliothèque-en-chef, élève modèle et exemplaire, lit des livres pornos !_

 **CHAPITRE 7 :**

Il dût s'assoir sur le lit pour encaisser la nouvelle.

Il tourna le livre pour regarder la couverture, « 50 nuances plus clairs ». Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce livre ?!

Il l'ouvrit au hasard pour voir si c'était juste un passage ou si tout le livre été comme ça.

« _-Penche-toi sur la table._

 _Sans hésitation, j'appuie mon buste sur la table […]_

 _-Allonge tes bras devant toi pour t'accrocher au bord._

 _D'accord…Pour agripper le bord opposé de la table, je dois étirer mes bras au maximum._

 _-Si tu lâche, je te donne la fessée, compris ?_

 _-Oui._

 _-Tu veux que je te donne la fessée, Anastasia ? […]_

 _-Oui. »_

A l'évidence tout le livre est comme ça ! Draco lit plusieurs passages, plus chauds les uns que les autres ! Quelle dévergondée décidément cette Granger !

Il finit par reposer le livre (à contre cœur) et quitter la pièce au cas où Hermione rentrerai ! Il devait se renseigner sur le sujet et une seule personne pouvait l'aider.

Il prit ses affaires et reparti vers les cachots. Une fois sur place il frappa à la porte d'une des chambres. Pansy passa la tête à travers.

- _Draco ?_ s'étonna-t-elle. _Tu as oublié quelque chose ?_

- _Est-ce que tu lis toujours des romans moldu ?_ demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- _Entre_ ! Lui intima Pansy se déplaçant sur le côté pour le laisser passer.

Elle vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- _Attention, je ne veux pas que ça se sache ! Je me ferais lapidée si les autres savaient ! Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?_

 _-Juste comme ça ! Et euh… est-ce-que un livre qui s'appelle « 50nuances plus claires » ça te parle ?_ demanda-il

Pansy pouffa de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Draco la regardais sans comprendre.

- _Tu es tellement désespéré que tu as besoin de ça Draco ? Je n'aurais pas pensé !_ Elle rit de plus belle.

- _Arrête ce n'est pas moi qui veux lire ça ! C'est le livre de chevet de Granger._ Pansy se tut instantanément.

- _Tu rigole ? Granger ? Hermione Granger ?_ Elle été bouche bée.

- _Oui elle-même ! Je fouillais un peu dans sa chambre et je suis tombé sur ça ! C'est du porno ce truc non ?_! Demanda-t-il mi intrigué, mi dégouté.

- _C'est de l'érotique soft ! Celui-ci c'est le dernier tome d'une série de 3 livres. Disons que dans les grandes lignes c'est l'histoire d'un mec, dominateur et d'une fille pas du tout dans ce trip là, qui devient sa soumise. Tout ceci sur un fond de romantisme et beaucoup de parties de jambes en l'air assez explicites._ Expliqua-t-elle

- _C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui ! C'est le troisième tome tu me dis ? Donc elle a lu les 2 premiers déjà !_ Remarqua Draco les yeux pétillants

- _Quelle dévergondée cette Granger ! Je n'en reviens pas !_ Pouffa Pansy.

- _Moi non plus_ , répondit Draco, _mais c'est plutôt intéressant pour moi tout ça. Parle-moi un peu plus de ce livre !_ Demanda-t-il.

Hermione rentra de Pré-au-lard exténuée de cette journée, mais ravie d'avoir pu passer du temps avec ses amis. Elle appréciée son rôle de préfet mais elle regrettait de ne plus être dans la salle commune des rouges et ors.

Malfoy n'était pas là. Tant mieux ! Elle prit ses affaires et se dirigeât vers la salle de bain qu'elle ferma à clé consciencieusement. Elle se fit couler un bon bain chaud avec pleins de mousse.

La chaleur de l'eau détendit ses muscles et l'odeur des huiles essentielles l'aida à se relaxer. Elle devait faire le point sur ce qui été en train de se passer avec Malfoy. Ce petit jeu l'amusée, elle aimait le surprendre, être sexy alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas juste pour voir sa tête de fouine ébahie. Mais elle aimé aussi le regard brûlant qu'il posait sur elle quand elle jouait ainsi.

Il ne l'intéressé pas, elle ne voulait pas sortir avec Draco Malfoy, jamais de la vie, mais il arrivait à faire naître en elle un désir qu'elle avait parfois du mal à contenir. Est est-ce pareil pour lui ? Il semblait parfois aussi troublé qu'elle mais peut être jouait-il juste un rôle. Elle voulait quoi au final ? Une bonne partie de jambe en l'air ? Non, ce n'était pas ce genre de fille ! Mais d'un autre côté pourquoi pas…. Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Elle décida de ne plus y penser et de profiter de ce moment de détente. Elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux et s'habilla pour rejoindre ses amis dans la grande salle.

Lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle de bain, Malfoy était en train de lire un magazine de quiddich, confortablement installé dans le sofa.

- _Tiens Granger ! Tu as fini de te décrasser ? ça t'a pris du temps dit moi ! Il y avait tant de boulot que ça ?_ Se moqua-t-il

- _Tu sais les animaux comme les fouines sont porteurs de nombreuses maladies il faut faire attention ! C'est sale et pleins de puces ces bêtes-là !_

 _-Tu ne pensais pas ça ce matin dans la salle de bain,_ dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Les joues d'Hermione devinrent rouges écarlates mais elle ne montrait pas sa gêne. Elle le défia du regard.

Draco se leva, passa à côté d'elle et se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir en lui balançant un « _A plus bébé !_ »*.

 _-Quoi ?_ S'étouffa Hermione

Mais Malfoy était déjà parti. Elle l'avait bien entendu ! Pourquoi est-ce-que il avait dit cette phrase ? Il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Non impossible. C'est probablement juste une coïncidence ! Hermione secoua la tête pour se raisonner et parti à son tour vers la grande salle.

Pendant tout le repas, Hermione ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de jeter des petits coups d'œil à Malfoy. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçu il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et un clin d'œil avant de retourner à sa conversation.

- _Hermione tu es avec nous ?_ demanda Harry

 _-Euh oui pardon j'étais dans mes pensées_ , répondit-elle. Ginny lui fit un grand sourire et son regard qui dit « mon œil ! »

- _Est-ce que vous avez commencé à réfléchir au bal d'halloween ? On à pleins d'idées qu'on pourrait te soumettre !_ Dit Ron

- _Non, Nous avons une réunion à ce sujet avec Mc Go la semaine prochaine. Mais faites-moi part de vos idées et je proposerai_. Répondit Hermione.

- _Alors Fred et Georges ont mis au point des bonbons pour Halloween justement ! Il y en a qui donnent le teint vert et une tête de zombie, d'autres qui font pousser les canines comme les vampires…._

Ron continua la longue liste de produits spéciaux mis au point par les jumeaux puis chacun y alla de son idée. Tout le monde semblait bien plus inspiré qu'Hermione à ce sujet ! Elle promit à tout le monde d'y réfléchir et de proposer les meilleures idées à Mc Go puis rentra dans ses appartements.

Quand elle passa le seuil elle fut surprise de tomber sur une sorte de canne sur la table. Elle s'approcha pour l'examiner de plus près. Elle faisait une trentaine de cm de long avec un morceau de cuir au bout. Un fouet ?! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait là ?

- _Un petit cadeau_ , annonça soudain Malfoy ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Hermione.

- _Quoi ?_

- _C'est pour aller avec ceci,_ il s'approcha d'elle la fixant dans les yeux, la frôla et posa à côté du fouet une paire de menottes. _Au cas où tu aurais des envies de domination…Anastasia._ Il avait murmuré ce dernier mot à son oreille.

Hermione resta interdite un instant, réalisant ce que venait de dire Draco.

- _MALFOY ! TU AS FOUILLE MA CHAMBRE !_ Elle été hors d'elle. Comment avait-il osé.

Elle commença à lui courir après et une course poursuite s'en suivi dans tout le salon.

- _Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de lectures Granger,_ se moqua Malfoy en sautant par-dessus le sofa pour échapper à Hermione !

- _Je vais t'étrangler espèce de petite fouine ! Viens par la Malfoy !_ Elle été folle de rage.

Ils étaient tous les deux face à face de chaque côté de la table se défiant du regard.

- _Du calme Granger, sinon je vais devoir te donner la fessée_. Il lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et Hermione bondit vers lui pour l'attraper.

Il évita de justesse la griffondor et fuit vers le sofa, Hermione à ses trousses. Il se retourna tout en courant pour la narguer mais n'avais pas remarqué, dans son élan que le coin du tapis était légèrement relevé. Il se prit le pied dedans et tomba subitement à la renverse entraînant dans sa chute Hermione qui n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter avant. Ils se retrouvaient ainsi, Draco, étendu au sol sur le dos, une main frottant l'arrière de sa tête qu'il venait de se cogner en chutant, et Hermione à plat ventre sur lui sa tête reposant sur le torse de Draco.

Il était étonné de la légèreté de la jeune femme, il avait l'impression de ne pas la sentir sur lui, ou alors la chute avait altéré ses sensations. Hermione releva la tête vers Draco et leurs regards se croisèrent. Un mélange de rage, d'envies, de sensualité et d'intensité animaient leurs yeux. Draco tourna la tête, examinant la position dans laquelle ils étaient. Il venait vraiment de faire une course poursuite dans tout le salon avec Granger, comme des gamins de 4ans avant de s'étaler pitoyablement au sol? Il pensait au ridicule de la situation et ne put réprimer un rire.

Hermione restée bouche bée ! C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voyait Draco rire. Rire pour de vrai, pas un rire mauvais ou un rictus qui déforme ses lèvres, un véritable rire sincère. Puis elle pensa à la situation, regarda Malfoy qui était maintenant littéralement en plein fou rire. Un fou rire si contagieux qu'Hermione se mit à rire à son tour. Ils restèrent une petite minute comme ça, l'un sur l'autre, à rire de bon cœur comme des enfants. Hermione roula sur le côté pour se retrouver à plat dos à côté de Malfoy en essayant de calmer son fou rire. Leurs rires s'étouffèrent petit à petit mais ils ne bougeaient pas. L'un à côté de l'autre, profitant de cet instant de répit. Loin des rancœurs, loin des histoires, loin des préjugés et loin de leur guerre perpétuelle. Ils appréciaient juste ce moment, après un bon fou rire, où ils se sentaient bien l'un avec l'autre. Draco fût le premier à rompre cet instant en se relevant. Il dévisagea Hermione, toujours au sol et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. La griffondor, surprise dans un premier temps de ce geste, attrapa sa main et se remit debout. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, une lueur infantile brillant encore au fond de leurs iris. Draco fit un sourire sincère puis se retourna pour rejoindre sa chambre.

 _-Draco ?_

Il se retourna, surpris d'entendre son prénom sortir de la bouche de la jeune sorcière.

- _Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça_ , fit Hermione un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- _J'y compte bien Hermione_. Répondit-il d'une voix douce insistant sur le prénom de la jeune femme. Il lui sourit à nouveau et pénétra dans sa chambre.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Elle avait passé un bon moment, un très bon moment à rire avec Malfoy. Sa vision du jeune homme changeait. Il semblait tellement plus sincère à ce moment. Elle regretta de n'avoir toujours connu que le masque du Malfoy froid, distant et haineux alors que le Draco drôle, enfantin, sympathique et souriant était tellement plus chaleureux. Tellement plus humain.

Elle regagna sa chambre à son tour. Quand elle vit son livre posé sur la table de chevet une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle lui en voulait d'être venu dans sa chambre et d'avoir fouillé mais d'un autre côté elle s'en fichait. Elle n'avait pas honte d'être une jeune femme qui s'assume et qui assume sa sexualité. Et elle avait les lectures qu'elle voulait bordel de merde ! Elle eut un petit rire en imaginant la tête de Draco lorsqu'il été tombé dessus. Dans un sens elle aurait aimée voir ça !

* * *

* : Phrase répétée plusieurs fois par Christian à Anastasia dans le livre

 **Alooooooors? Est ce que Hermione va se venger? Et qu'est ce que vous pensez de leurs petit rapprochement?**

 **A vos reviews les amis!**


	8. Vengeance!

**Bonjour Bonjour!**

 **Désolé de ne pas avoir poster la semaine dernière mais le retour du froid et ses microbes ont eu raison de moi! Mais promis je vais me faire pardonner ;)**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire et comme toujours, n'oubliez pas les reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione passa la semaine à éviter Malfoy, ne pouvant s'empêcher de piquer un fard dès qu'elle l'apercevait en se disant "il a fouillé tes affaires et tes lectures torrides du moment ! ». Elle cherchait aussi un moyen de se venger !

Alors que Rogue expliquait la partie théorique du cours de potion, Malfoy se dit qu'il était temps de s'amuser un peu. Granger l'avait évité toute la semaine et il se sentait de bien bonne humeur pour la taquiner.

- _Dit moi Granger,_ commença-t-il en se penchant vers l'oreille de sa binôme, _un cachot comme ça c'est pas mal non ? Toi qui t'y connais sur le sujet ça ne te donne pas envie de sortir ton fouet et tes vêtements en cuir ?_

 _-Ferme-la Malfoy !_ Cracha Hermione.

 _-J'en connait une qui est frustrée ! D'un autre côté, peut-on être frustrée de quelque chose qu'on n'en connait pas ?_ Demanda-t-il comme pour lui-même en se frottant le menton l'air pensif. _Dit moi Granger, serait-tu en manque de sexe sans savoir ce que c'est ?_

 _-Malfoy, je connais bien plus de choses que tu ne l'imagine. J'avais déjà plus d'expérience que toi alors que tu cherchais désespérément de faire mousser le spaghetti entre tes jambes._

C'était faux, certes, mais ça eu au moins pour effet de cloué le bec a Malfoy qui se tut un instant.

- _Granger, je te prouverais quand tu veux que ce qu'il y a la dessous est loin d'avoir uniquement l'envergure d'un spaghetti et que je suis très doué pour m'en servir._ Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

- _Sans façon je pense que je préférerais encore me taper Rogue_. Répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- _Mauvais choix Granger. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit réellement doué avec son engin. Je me demande même si il en a un d'ailleurs._

Hermione du se contenir pour ne pas rire. Il est vrai que l'image d'un Rogue en pleine copulation était tout sauf réaliste pour elle. Elle se concentra sur le cours de potion et elle évita tout contact avec Malfoy jusqu'à la fin du cours.

Il fallait qu'elle se venge de lui ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire, quand lui allait fouiller sa chambre et son intimité. Elle était en train de réfléchir à une idée lorsque Ron assis en face d'elle recracha la moitié de son jus de citrouille dans son assiette.

- _Merlin Ron tu es un porc_ ! S'exclama Ginny dégoûtée.

- _Qui as mis du sel dans mon jus de citrouille_ ?! S'énerva Ron.

Personne ne répondit bien évidemment mais Dean et Seamus semblaient avoir beaucoup de mal à garder leurs sérieux et finirent par explosés de rire.

Ron commença à s'énerver et à gueuler sur eux pour cette blague « d'un goût douteux » selon lui. Hermione riait avec les autres quand une idée lui passa par la tête ! Une idée brillante même !

 _-Ron, j'aurais besoin de toi pour quelque chose_ , _les jumeaux peuvent t'envoyer rapidement quelque chose?_ demanda-t-elle à l'intéressé…

L'après-midi passa trop lentement pour Hermione, trop impatiente pour rester en place.

A l'heure du dîner elle s'installa avec ses amis, face à la table des Serpentards guettant l'arrivée de Malfoy. Lorsqu'il fit son entré et s'installa à sa place habituelle Hermione se leva.

- _Je reviens, j'ai quelque chose à voir avec Malfoy,_ expliqua-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'intéressé.

Elle traversa la grande salle et se dirigea vers Malfoy sous les yeux médusés des Serpentards.

- _Granger_ , commença-t-il surpris avant de continuer avec sa voix hautaine, _que me vaux le déplaisir de ta présence ?_

Hermione s'appuya à la table dos à Pansy et face à Malfoy.

- _McGo veut savoir si c'est toujours ok pour nous la réunion au sujet du bal dimanche après-midi,_ expliqua-t-elle. _Elle veut une réponse rapidement_ , précisa-t-elle pour expliquer sa présence.

Malfoy tourna la tête vers McGonagall qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il se retourna vers Hermione dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Étrange…

- _Euh ouais ok pour dimanche aprem ! Maintenant tu veux bien t'en aller je ne voudrais pas me couper l'appétit avant d'avoir commencé à manger_ , cracha-t-il.

Les autres Serpentards autour rirent et Hermione fit demi-tour pour aller rejoindre sa place sans dire un mot. Cependant, alors qu'elle aurait dû avoir la tête enfoncée dans les épaules, honteuse après tous ces rires, elle semblait ne pas y prêter attention et parti avec un air…..victorieuse ? Malfoy était surpris de la réaction d'Hermione mais il passa rapidement à autre chose.

- _Tout va bien Hermione ?_ Demanda Harry en la voyant retourner à table

- _Tout va parfaitement bien Harry_ , répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

 _-Ne me dit pas que c'est pour ça que tu en avais besoin_ ! Dit Ron en fixant Hermione.

 _-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Ronald_ , répondit Hermione énigmatique.

- _Quoi ? Besoin de quoi, pour quoi ?_ Demanda Harry

 _-Je pense qu'on va bien rire dans peu de temps,_ lâcha Ron un large sourire sur le visage.

Lorsque les plats débarquèrent sur la table, tout le monde se servit avec appétit tout en discutant de leur semaine qui touchait enfin à sa fin. Hermione se servi rapidement jetant des petits coups d'œil à la table des Serpents.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ Demanda Ginny discrètement à Hermione. _Tu à l'air plus dans la lune que Luna et tu fixe Malfoy depuis tout à l'heure._

 _-Tu devrais vite comprendre pourquoi,_ précisa-t-elle à Ginny. _Regarde_

Elle fit signe a Ginny de regarder la table à l'autre bout. Tout semblait normal mais Ginny remarqua que Pansy parlait avec Malfoy, un air de dégoût sur le visage. Lui, semblais cacher quelque chose sur sa joue un air affolé. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte que d'horribles pustules purulentes étaient en train de pousser un peu partout sur le visage de Malfoy.

Ron le remarqua immédiatement et se mit à rire bruyamment, vite accompagné par les autres Griffondors ayant remarqué le visage de Malfoy.

Malfoy effaré tourna son regard directement vers Hermione qui, avec un petit sourire triomphant, leva son verre en direction de Malfoy comme pour trinquer avant de boire son contenu. Il avait les yeux brûlant de rage ! Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la grande salle avant que tout le monde ne remarque ce qui lui arrivait.

- _Hermione, c'est toi qui as fait ça ?!_! Demanda Ginny mi- amusée mi- choquée

- _Ça se pourrait,_ Hermione lui fit un clin d'œil. _Il fallait que je me venge de quelque chose_ , expliqua-t-elle.

Ginny éclata franchement de rire.

- _Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais ça à du te mettre sacrément en colère quand on voit ta vengeance._

 _-En effet, je pense qu'il a bien payé._

Hermione retourna dans son dortoir après le repas amusée mais non sans une appréhension de la réaction de Draco. Il semblait réellement fou de rage.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, celui-ci était vide. Ouf, elle échapperait à Malfoy ce soir.

- _Où tu comptes aller comme ça Granger ?_ Dit une voix dans son dos alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre.

Elle se retourna vers lui et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la vue de son beau visage recouverts de boutons d'ado pré-pubère.

- _Quelle vilaine poussée d'acné Malfoy, tu devrais faire attention à ton alimentation, les produits trop gras ça favorise les boutons. Enfin dans ton cas on ne peut plus réellement parler de boutons vu l'étendue des dégâts_. Elle essaya de garder son calme en parlant mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer de rire.

 _-Je sais que c'est toi Granger !_! Cria-t-il

- _Donne-moi une preuve,_ demanda Hermione.

- _Tu as du me jeter un sort quand tu es venue à ma table_ , dit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à être presque collé à elle. Il devait faire une vingtaine de centimètres de plus et la regardait avec haine, espérant l'impressionner.

- _Donne-moi une preuve alors Malfoy,_ répondit-elle calmement ne le quittant pas des yeux.

Il était très impressionnant comme ça (et très sexy soyons honnête) mais elle ne voulait pas le lui montrer et lui donner cette satisfaction, elle lui tiendrait tête jusqu'au bout.

- _Comment veux-tu que je te donne la preuve que tu m'as jeté un sort ?_ Cracha-t-il

- _Alors comme on dit je suis innocente jusqu'à preuve du contraire Malfoy ! Et puis même si ça avait été moi, après tes petites fouilles dans ma chambre, ça aurait été un juste retour des choses non ?_ Demanda-t-elle croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- _Quel démon ! Granger serait-elle rancunière ?_ Maintenant il se moquait d'elle, ouvertement.

- _Tu n'as pas idée Malfoy…_. Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux et le défiait du regard.

Il était assez étonné du courage de la jeune femme à ce moment. Il n'aurait pas imaginé qu'elle lui tiendrait tête à ce point. Ni même qu'elle mettrait au point une tel vengeance devant tout le monde.

- _Tu ne veux quand même pas repartir pour une course poursuite dans tout le salon ?_ Demanda Draco

- _Tu pense réellement pouvoir m'attraper ? Laisse-moi rire Malfoy !_

- _Je suis beaucoup plus rapide que tu ne le pense Granger, après tout rappel toi je suis un attrapeur_ , son visage était tout proche de celui d'Hermione.

- _Oui sur un balai ! Ce n'est pas la même chose de faire fonctionner ses jambes Malfoy. Je pense que tu n'es pas assez endurant pour ça !_

 _-Oh rassure toi je suis très endurant !_

 _-Oui j'ai vu ça quand tu crachait tes poumons l'autre jour après notre fameuse « course poursuite »_ , dit Hermione en éclatant de rire

Draco rit à son tour, se remémorant cet événement. Elle savait le surprendre décidément, et le faire rire. Réellement rire !

- _Alors quitte Granger?_ Proposa-t-il à la plus grande surprise d'Hermione.

Elle ne montra pas son étonnement et répondit :

- _Quitte Malfoy. I_ l lui fit un petit sourire en coin et elle partit dans sa chambre victorieuse. C'était tellement jouissif d'avoir réussi à avoir Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards.

Le lendemain matin Hermione croisa Malfoy à la sortie de la salle de bain. Elle s'était levée tôt pour pouvoir faire quelques devoirs avant de rejoindre ses amis. Lui en revanche semblait à peine réveillé.

Hermione appréhenda un peu qu'il lui fasse une réflexion au sujet des événements de la veille mais rien.

Elle passa la journée entre fille avec Ginny et Luna, épluchant les annonces d'appartements à vendre et discutant.

- _Et toi Luna comment ça se passe avec Neville_ ? Demanda Ginny

- _Bien_ , répondit-elle. _Mais il est parfois un peu mou._

Ginny manqua s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille et Hermione explosa de rire.

- _Mou, c'est-à-dire ? D_ emanda Hermione.

- _Il n'est pas très vif, j'aimerais faire des sorties et me promener avec lui mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il veut toujours qu'on reste seuls dans sa chambre. Donc on passe la plupart de notre temps allongé sur son lit à parler._ Expliqua Luna

- _A Parler_ ? Ginny était à la fois hilare et choquée.

- _Oui_ , répondit Luna simplement

- _Allongé sur le lit ?_ Reprit à nouveau Ginny

- _Oui, je viens de te le dire._

 _-Et c'est tout ?_ Demanda Hermione. _Vous êtes seuls, allongés dans un lit et vous ne faites que parler_

- _Les filles vous devez avoir la tête remplie de joncherunes ! Je vous le répète depuis tout à l'heure mais je crois que vous ne comprenez pas_. S'inquiéta presque Lune de son éternel air dans la lune.

- _Luna c'est toi qui ne comprends pas !_! Dit alors Ginny. J _e crois que si Neville veux juste rester avec toi dans une chambre et pas sortir c'est qu'il attend quelque chose d'autre qu'une longue conversation !_

 _-On à pas que de longues conversations !_ S'offusqua presque Luna. _Parfois on se fait un câlin. Il me prend dans ses bars et me caresse le dos ou les bras. Mais en général je m'endors vite quand il fait ça._

 _-Tu t'endors ?!_ S'exclama Hermione. _Luna je suis désolé de te dire ça mais tu es totalement à côté de la plaque. Je crois, que Neville à une idée un peu plus intime en tête_. Essaya de lui faire comprendre Hermione

- _Intime_ ? Luna réfléchi une seconde. _Il veut que je lui parle de mes cycles_ ?

 _-Il à envie de toi_ ! Hurla presque Ginny. _Bon sang Luna il n'attend que de te faire l'amour ! C'est pour ça qu'il vire les garçons du dortoir à chaque fois que vous devez vous voir !_

Luna resta immobile un instant avant de revenir à elle.

- _Tu penses ?_ Demanda-t-elle

- _Oui_ ! Dirent en cœur Hermione et Ginny avant de pouffer de rire.

Elles continuèrent à parler garçons et chiffons jusqu'au dîner. Hermione regagna ses appartements après manger pour terminer ses devoirs.

* * *

 **Finalement elle l'aura eu sa vengeance! Le prochain chapitre promet d'être pleins de rebondissements j'espère que vous êtes prêts!**

 **A bientôt!**


	9. Révélations

**TADAAAMMMM! Encore un chapitre pour me faire pardonner :D !**

 **Et celui là va être pleins de rebondissements!**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

Hermione sortie de sa chambre à 20h45 précise et retrouva Draco qui l'attendait sagement dans le sofa pour faire leurs rondes. L'ambiance était étrangement assez détendue. Maintenant qu'elle avait eu sa vengeance ils étaient quittes et toutes ces histoires étaient du passé. Elle lui sourit quand il la laissa passer devant pour sortir de leurs appartements. Sourire qu'il lui rendit aussitôt.

- _Tu n'as même pas pris mes cadeaux,_ dit Draco en brisant le silence pendant qu'ils traversaient les couloirs du 1er étage.

- _Tes cadeaux ?_

 _-Que je t'ai offert la dernière fois_ , répondit-il avec un sourire pervers.

Il parlait bien évidemment du fouet et des menottes qu'il lui avait offert quelques jours plus tôt.

Hermione repensa à cet épisode et aux objets qui traînaient toujours dans un coin du salon.

- _Sérieusement ? Tu veux revenir sur le sujet ?_ Demanda Hermione amusé.

- _Un cadeau reste un cadeau_ ! Se défendit Draco.

Hermione gloussa

- _Bien, je les prendrais!_

 _-Et promet moi de m'appeler si l'envie de prends de les utiliser._

 _-Draco_ ! S'indigna-t-elle faussement.

Il lui sourit.

- _J'aime bien quand tu m'appel par mon prénom, ça change._

Hermione fût surprise, très surprise même de cette phrase gentille de la part de Malfoy ! Lui-même était d'ailleurs surpris d'avoir sorti cette phrase à voix haute. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir une conversation aussi cordiale avec Hermione, ni même d'être sympathique ; mais il se sentait bien avec elle, il ne pouvait pas le nier.

- _C'est vrai_ , avoua-t-elle finalement. _Je te propose un truc, à partir de maintenant on s'appelle par nos prénoms_? Proposa-t-elle.

Au final, même s'ils se faisaient des petites farces, elle devait bien avouer qu'ils s'entendaient pas si mal quand il se déridait un peu. Ca leurs arrivaient même de rire ensemble. Ils pouvaient bien essayer de faire un effort.

- _Ok, ça me va, Hermione._ Il insista sur le prénom de la jeune femme ce qui la fit sourire. _Mais seulement entre nous, pendant les rondes ou dans nos appartements de préfets ! J'ai une réputation à conserver_! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel amusée.

- _Pourquoi u n'est pas comme ça tout le temps ?_ demanda Hermione au bout d'un moment

- _Comment ?_

 _-Comme, ça_ ! dit-elle en désignant le regard pétillant de Draco et son sourire naissant. _J'ai l'impression que depuis qu'on partage le même dortoir je découvre un nouveau Draco chaque jour, plus gentil, souriant, parfois drôle et surtout plus sincère avec lui-même. Pourquoi te caches-tu toujours derrière un masque froid et impassible ?_

Elle avait conscience qu'il ne se confiera probablement pas aussi facilement, surtout pas à elle, mais cette question lui brûlait ses lèvres. Elle voulait savoir.

- _La curiosité légendaire des Griffondors_ , plaisanta-t-il. _Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que je ne suis pas naturellement froid et impassible et que c'est quand je fais le gentil que je mets un masque ?_ Demanda-t-il

- _Je suis dotée d'un sixième sens féminin très développer_ , plaisanta-t-elle à son tour. _Et aussi parce que je le vois dans tes yeux_. Draco la regarda incrédule, puis, elle reprit devant son air surpris : _Tes yeux s'illuminent lorsque tu ris ou que tu me souris comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure._

Draco passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle le déroutait. Il ne s'était jamais montrer sous ce jour sauf avec ses amis. Mais elle, elle avait le don pour faire sortir cette partie de lui. Elle était tellement pétillante et naturelle. Sans savoir réellement pourquoi, il commença à se confier.

- _J'ai été élevé comme ça ! Mes parents, enfin mon père, m'a toujours éduqué dans l'optique du sang pur et noble. Un Malfoy ne pleure pas, un Malfoy est fort, un Malfoy ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, c'est lui qui marche sur les autres._

Il marqua une pause, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée de se confier ainsi. Mais une voix au fond de lui ne cessé de lui dire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et que ça lui ferait du bien d'en parler.

- _Il me disait toujours « lève la tête, un Malfoy ne s'abaisse pas vers les petits gens, ce sont à eux de courber l'échine quand on arrive. Un Malfoy n'a pas de sentiments, pas d'émotions. Les sentiments et les émotions c'est pour les lâches ! ». Quand on répète ce genre de phrase depuis ta plus tendre enfance tu fini par y croire._

Hermione l'écoutait sans l'interrompre malgré la multitude de questions qui fusaient dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se braque et qu'il arrête. Il avait l'air tellement fragile à cet instant.

\- _J'ai fini par me convaincre qu'il avait raison_. Il soupira. _Je voyais mon père comme un modèle, un homme puissant, qui n'avait peur de rien et qui obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait, donc je voulais suivre son exemple et être comme lui. Alors qu'en fait ce n'est qu'un lâche_.

Le regard de Draco s'assombrit. Maintenant que sa langue s'était déliée, il avait besoin de tout déballer, de se libérer de ce poids sur sa poitrine qu'il supportait depuis trop longtemps. Hermione posa sa main sur le genou de Draco pour l'encourager à continuer.

- _Ma mère à tenter d'empêcher que je devienne comme lui. Elle est tout son inverse en fait ! C'est une femme douce et aimante_. Il sourit à l'évocation de sa mère. _C'est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Elle est tout aussi forte que lui, voir même plus ! Elle a été confrontée à beaucoup de choses plus horrible les unes que les autres, mais n'as jamais perdu pieds. Je lui dois beaucoup._

Ils étaient installés sur un banc assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Hermione l'écoutant attentivement et lui perdu dans ses souvenirs. Un ange passa.

- _Tu es triste qu'il soit à Azkaban ?_ Se risqua Hermione

- _Non ! Enfin je ne sais pas. Ça reste mon père et on a qu'un père. Mais il mérite ce qui lui arrive. Il a voulu jouer avec le feu et il s'est brûlé. Tous ses choix ont été dicté par une soif de pouvoir au détriment des règlements, de la morale et au détriment de sa famille, sa femme, son fils….. Je ne me rendais pas compte que j'étais manipulé à ce point avant le retour de Voldemort et la guerre. C'est là que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Ma mère et moi avons essayé de nous protéger de tout ça et de fuir mais il été trop tard…._

 _-Harry m'a dit que dans la tour d'astronomie, le soir ou tu devais….Tuer Dumbledore, il avait réellement vu ta douleur. Qu'il était évident que tu ne voulais pas le faire et qu'on t'avait obligé_. Hermione avait parlé d'une voix douce et rassurante.

 _-Bien sûr que je ne voulais pas ! Je ne suis pas un assassin_ ! Il semblait presque offusqué qu'elle ait pu imaginer qu'il en était un. _De même que je ne voulais pas de la marque, mais si je ne le faisais pas, ils auraient torturé et même probablement tué ma mère, et moi par la même occasion. Mais elle avait été assez intelligente comme toujours._

 _-Le pacte avec Severus_ , continua Hermione. _C'est lui qui a accompli la mission à ta place pour le coup_. Draco Hocha la tête.

- _Je ne veux pas que tout le monde pense que je suis comme mon père. J'ai voulu l'être oui. Et je l'ai même été un temps, j'en suis conscient. Mais ce n'est pas qui je suis réellement_. Il soupira et Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour lui.

- _Si tu te montrais comme tu l'est avec moi en ce moment, personne ne penserai que tu es comme lui_ , lui répondit sincèrement Hermione.

- _Et tu penses que les gens me croiraient ?_ Il ricana. _Naïve petite Hermione, tout le monde trouveraient ça louche, pensant que je fais du chiqué, que j'essaye de jouer au gentil Draco pour ne plus être accusé, et au final ça aurait l'effet totalement inverse. Ou alors ils auraient pitié. Quitte à choisir, je préfère encore être le Draco arrogant et détesté que tout le monde imagine plutôt que de susciter leur pitié._

Il avait l'air torturé, en plein conflit interne entre ce qu'il avait toujours eu l'habitude d'être et qui il été vraiment. Ses paroles bouleversaient Hermione. Jamais elle n'aurait pensée ça de son ancien ennemi.

- _Mais pourtant tu te montres sous ton vrai visage avec moi et je n'ai ni dégoût ni pitié_. Lui dit-elle. _Pas plus que je ne pense que tu fais du chiqué_. Draco eu un petit rire

- _Oui mais je pense que tu as réussi à me faire avaler du véritasérum pendant mon sommeil!_ Il regarda Hermione avec un léger rire.

- _Si seulement ! J'en aurais profité pour te poser pleins d'autres question crois-moi !_ Plaisanta-t-elle

 _-Ah ? Quelle curieuse cette petite Granger décidemment !_ Fit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel. L'atmosphère lourde des révélations de Draco s'était détendue. _Je peux t'avouer quelque chose Hermione ?_ Demanda-t-il

Hermione l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- _Ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de parler avec toi_ , avoua-t-il. _Vraiment_.

Ses paroles touchaient Hermione bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

 _-Je suis là pour ça_ , répondit-elle lui rendant son sourire. _Et je suis heureuse d'avoir appris à connaitre un peu plus le grand Draco Malfoy._

 _-Le Grand Draco Malfoy ? Ça me plait !_ Dit-il penseur en se frottant le menton un petit sourire aux lèvres. _Après tout, ce n'est pas faux. Il y a beaucoup de grandes choses chez moi,_ finit-il par dire plein de sous-entendus.

- _Quelle arrogance ! Ça, ça n'a pas changé par contre, c'est bien toi !_

 _-C'est comme ça qu'on m'aime aussi !_ Conclut-il.

Hermione rit puis penchant son regard vers sa montre remarqua l'heure qu'il été.

- _Quoi ?! Il est 21h30 ont ne devrait plus être dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci ! Si on tombe sur Rusard, préfet ou non, il nous fera la peau._

Elle se leva en trombe et fila vers les appartements de préfets, Draco sur ses talons.

Au détour d'un couloir ils aperçurent au loin une lumière et la silhouette bossue de Rusard qui arrivait.

Draco avait un souvenir cuisant de sa dernière retenue avec le concierge et il ne souhaitait pas réitérer l'expérience.

En cherchant du regard un endroit où fuir ou une cachette il aperçut une porte. Il tira Hermione par le bras et s'engouffra par la porte heureusement déverrouillée. Hermione eu un hoquet de surprise mais Draco mis sa main sur la bouche de la Griffondor lui faisant signe de se taire.

Ils étaient dans un petit placard à balais, coincé entre les murs étroits, les balais et les serpillières. Les pas traînant de Rusard se firent entendre, de plus en plus proche et tous les deux retinrent leur respiration. Draco avait toujours sa main droite sur la bouche d'Hermione, et elle, avait une main posée sur l'avant-bras gauche de Draco. Elle ferma les yeux et serra inconsciemment sa main sur Draco quand elle entendit les pas de Rusard juste devant le placard à balais.

Une fois le bruit des pas complètement disparus, tous deux lâchèrent un soupir de soulagement et Draco retira sa main de la bouche d'Hermione, pour la poser sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent, complice, soulagés.

Ils ne pouvaient pas détacher leurs regards et, petit à petit, la température augmenta dans ce petit placard. Hermione été plaquée au mur, Draco pratiquement collé à elle. La proximité de leurs corps les mettaient tous les deux en transe, ressentant ardemment le moindre frôlement.

Hermione pouvait sentir l'haleine fraîche et mentholée de Draco, comme cette fameuse fois dans la salle de bain. Lui, se noyait dans l'océan chocolat-noisette des yeux d'Hermione. Elle était belle. Pas seulement sexy ou baisable comme il aurait dit de n'importe quelle autre fille. Non c'était une belle femme, aux yeux envoûtants, aux pommettes roses et au sex-appeal incroyable.

Il sentait la poitrine d'Hermione effleurer son torse à chaque inspiration et ce contact le rendait fou. Il baissa les yeux vers les lèvres entrouvertes de la rouge et or et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une envie irrésistible de les embrasser, de les mordre, de les possédés.

Dans un élan de folie, il attrapa les mains d'Hermione pour les coller au-dessus de sa tête, plaqua un peu plus son corps sur celui d'Hermione l'immobilisant contre le mur et pris possession de sa bouche.

* * *

 **Ah ah! Enfin!Alors ce chapitre vous a plu?**

 **Lemon à suivre dans le prochain chapitre ;) Alors impatient de lire la suite?**

 **Merci d'être toujours plus nombreux à suivre ma fic et n'oubliez pas les reviews!**


	10. Passion

**Hello chers lecteurs!**

 **Voici le chapitre le plus attendu, le chapitre qui va tout changer ;)**

 **J'avoue que c'est ma première fic rated M et j'espère avoir réussi à écrire un bon lemon comme on les aimes!**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que moi en tout cas! N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires, suggestions et impressions en reviews!**

 **Bonne lecture,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Il sentait la poitrine d'Hermione effleurer son torse à chaque inspiration et ce contact le rendait fou. Il baissa les yeux vers les lèvres entrouvertes de la rouge et or et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une envie irrésistible de les embrasser, de les mordre, de les possédés._

 _Dans un élan de folie, il attrapa les mains d'Hermione pour les coller au-dessus de sa tête, plaqua un peu plus son corps sur celui d'Hermione l'immobilisant contre le mur et pris possession de sa bouche._

 **CHAPITRE 10 :**

Hermione fût d'abord surprise par ce contact puis, doucement, se détendit et se surpris même à répondre au baiser de Malfoy. Depuis l'épisode de la salle de bain elle n'arrivait pas à sortir cette tension entre eux de sa tête et c'était un délice de finalement y succomber.

Lorsque Draco lâcha ses poignets, elle passa un bras autour de son cou et son autre main se perdit dans ses cheveux blonds en bataille. Ses mains à lui, se posèrent sur sa taille fine, collant un peu plus son corps au sien. Sa main droite remonta dans le dos d'Hermione avec une lenteur délicieuse. Ce geste arracha un petit gémissement à celle-ci.

Draco n'en pouvais plus, elle le rendait fou. Il pressa son érection naissante contre elle, pour qu'elle sache à quel point il la désirait. Ce geste fini de faire perdre la raison à Hermione dont les hormones étaient bien trop en ébullition et tous les muscles de son corps se contractèrent en un frisson de plaisir. Elle fit glisser sa main vers la nuque de Draco, puis descendit lentement sur le col de sa chemise et glissa vers le premier bouton de celle-ci. Elle entreprit de défaire doucement, un à un, chaque bouton de la chemise de Draco, prenant bien soin d'effleurer au passage la peau de celui-ci. Chaque contact des doigts d'Hermione sur son torse été une délicieuse décharge qui se répercutait dans tout son corps. Bon sang elle savait y faire !

Il passa alors ses mains sous le pull d'Hermione et fût ravi de constater qu'elle ne portait pas de t-shirt ou de chemise en dessous , mais uniquement son soutien-gorge. Il rompit le baiser pour la regarder dans les yeux. Gris contre marron, Acier contre chocolat, Glace contre feu, mais leurs yeux brillaient d'une même lueur enflammée, du même besoin bestiale trop longtemps refoulé.

Sans la perdre son regard, Draco passa ses mains sur l'ourlet du pull d'Hermione et le lui retira. Les yeux de Draco dévorèrent le corps de la jeune femme. Elle était à tomber, son ventre plat, ses seins rebondis enfermé dans un soutien-gorge en satin et en dentelle rose. Un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres il entreprit de semer de langoureux baisers la mâchoire, la nuque, l'épaule d'Hermione, arrachant au passage des soupirs d'excitation à cette dernière. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans cette exquise sensation.

Il fit glisser une bretelle rose sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et libéra son sein de l'emprise du satin. Sa poitrine est sublime, se dit Draco. Des petits seins fermes et une délicieuse peau douce et sucrée. Il prit son sein dans sa main et commença à le malaxer. Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement. Merlin que c'était bon !

Elle fit glisser sa main sur le torse nu du jeune homme jusqu'à la bosse qui s'était formé dans son pantalon, caressant la virilité de Draco à travers l'étoffe de son pantalon. Un son guttural s'échappa de Draco à ce contact et il se mit à embrasser et mordiller les seins d'Hermione.

Ne tenant plus, celle-ci défit d'un coup de main experte la ceinture et le pantalon de Draco les laissant tomber au sol avant de libérer l'objet de son désir. Les yeux de Draco la regardèrent, noirs de désir. Il remonta la jupe d'Hermione au-dessus de sa taille et se mis à genoux. Il contemplait le petit string rose assorti et glissa ses doigts sur les bords du sous-vêtement. Il le fit lentement glisser le long des cuisses d'Hermione semant de doux baiser sur son passage.

Une fois ce dernier à terre, il se redressa, Hermione avait les yeux mi-clos, ivre de désir. Elle agrippa Draco par la nuque et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle faisait passer tout son désir, toute son envie dans ce baiser, jouant, mêlant sa langue à celle du jeune homme.

N'y tenant plus Draco attrapa les jambes d'Hermione, les fit passer de chaque côté de sa taille afin qu'elle l'encercle. Il regarda Hermione, comme pour avoir son accord et, lorsqu'elle le lui donna d'un regard, s'insinua lentement elle. Hermione lâcha un petit cri de surprise vite étouffé par les lèvres de Draco. Il commença à se mouvoir en elle la remplissant et la faisant gémir de plus belle.

C'était délicieux, il savait comment y faire ! Son torse écrasé la poitrine d'Hermione, ses mains soutenant ses fesses la caressaient divinement et chaque petit coup de rein lui faisait voir des étincelles.

Elle en voulait plus ! Elle prit appui sur les épaules de Draco pour bouger en rythme avec lui et s'empaler un peu plus sur lui à chaque poussée. Draco grogna de plaisir à cette initiative et intensifia ses coups de reins. Elle était tellement étroite et délicieusement mouillée, rien que pour lui, elle le rendait fou.

- _Oui_ , murmura Hermione au creux de son oreille. _Plus vite !_

Ces paroles lui firent définitivement perdre la tête et il accéléra le mouvement. Hermione sentait le plaisir monter en elle, et dans un ultime coup de rein, elle se serra autour de lui et joui intensément à l'oreille de son amant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Draco pour suivre la jeune femme et jouir en elle dans un râle de plaisir.

Ils mirent une bonne minute à reprendre leurs souffles et à rassembler leurs idées. Hermione releva doucement sa tête, qui reposait sur l'épaule du vert et argent, et celui-ci fini par lâcher ses jambes pour les reposer à terre. Elle avait les jambes comme du coton après un orgasme aussi foudroyant et cru un instant qu'elle aller s'étaler au sol sous son propre poids.

Draco entreprit de remettre son pantalon alors qu'Hermione cherchai son pull dans l'obscurité du placard, simplement illuminé par quelques rayons de pleine lune qui perçaient entre les lattes de la porte. Sans un mot, ils sortirent, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au cas où Rusard serait revenu dans les parages. Une fois Hermione à l'extérieur, Draco remarqua le string de cette dernière gisant au sol. Il le ramassa et le leva devant les yeux d'Hermione pour qu'elle le récupère.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se retourna sans récupérer le sous-vêtement, prenant le chemin de leurs appartements. Draco sourit largement avant de le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon et s'élança à la suite d'Hermione.

Une fois dans leur salon, Hermione s'avança vers sa chambre, et se retourna avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- _Bonne nuit Draco_ , lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- _Bonne nuit Hermione_ , répondit-il lui rendant son sourire.

Hermione ferma la porte de sa chambre et Draco resta un instant comme ça, à fixer la porte de la chambre de sa coéquipière. Il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Une fois allongé sur le lit il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelle soirée !

Il avait tout lâché, tout dit, son passé, ses angoisses et ses désirs à son (ex ?) pire ennemie. Puis, ils avaient baisé dans un placard. Un rapport intense et bestial ! Et Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il avait aimé ça ! Elle était bien plus douée qu'il ne l'aurait cru ! Elle savait où l'embrasser, où le titiller, où le mordre, comme si elle connaissait déjà son corps et ses zones érogènes. Il avait eu beaucoup de relations, vraiment beaucoup, mais il avouait que jamais il n'avait autant pris son pied. Il tira de sa poche le string d'Hermione et le contempla un instant.

- _Granger qu'est-ce que tu es en train de me faire ?_ demanda-t-il pour lui-même.

Il se leva pour ranger la pièce de dentelle rose dans le tiroir de son bureau et se déshabilla pour se mettre au lit avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil hanté par les délicieuses images du corps d'une brune aux yeux chocolat dans ses bras.

Hermione était couchée dans son lit mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas dormir ! Sa tête été embrumée, pleines d'images obscènes de ce qu'il s'était passé. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? C'est son ennemi bordel de merde ! Elle était censée le détester jusqu'à sa mort.

Des bribes de leurs conversations sur le passé de Draco lui revinrent en tête. Pouvait-elle y croire ? Lui faire confiance ? Il semblait sincère et la douleur se lisait sur ses traits mais peut-être était-il simplement bon comédien. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser... Et par-dessus ça, elle avait couché avec lui ! Brutalement ! Comme si ça vie en dépendait, comme si c'était un besoin viscéral. Et Merlin, ça avait été exquis ! Elle comprenait maintenant d'où venait la fameuse réputation du serpent. Il été réellement un dieu au lit. Enfin… au placard en l'occurrence.

Elle était sûre de deux choses :

Avait-elle envie que ça se reproduise ?

Oh oui !

Est est-ce bien ?

Oh non !

Elle se retourna pour regarder par la fenêtre et fini par s'endormir en contemplant les étoiles.

* * *

 **ALOOOOOORS ?!**

 **Que va-t-il se passer maintenant entre nos deux protagonistes?! Des idées?**

 **J'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**

 **A très bientôt :)**


End file.
